


a Cheerleader and a Zombie

by fistitout



Series: in another world (zombies!aus) [8]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: There's the story of Addison and Zed. There's Bree and Bonzo. This is about a different cheerleader and a different Zombie. This is Bucky's love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh here it is, a fic about Bucky and his relationship! You all know CallMyLy, aka unusual-ly on tumblr. She named the background dancers in zombies (all the zombie ones and a few humans). She even had this story called Limelight about them and it's so good! Make sure you read Limelight!
> 
> If you read Always had a Feeling by me, there was a chapter where Bucky went with Zed and he got drunk and made out with a zombie named Zach. If you check unusual-ly on tumblr there's a masterpost with all the bg zombies and you can see reference photos of Zach. Zach and Bucky are now a ship I'm way too obsessed with. Zacky!
> 
> Once I get back to Always had a Feeling you'll see Zacky getting together (with a little help from Addison and Zed, duh). But until then, here's a different story that isn't on my main storyline all about Zacky!
> 
> Rated T for language and some slight sexual references. Weekly updates! All bg zombies have been named by unusual-ly!

According to Addison, Zed was throwing a New Year's Zombie Mash, even though it was scheduled for January second. It all was a bit odd to Bucky but he just shrugged it off. He tried not to get too involved in what went on with his cousin's boyfriend.

The two of them (Addison and Zed) had dressed him in dark jeans, a grey hoodie, and black boots. "You need to blend in," Addison had told him. "Tell the Aceys the same."

"It'll be night in Zombietown, and you could get in the trouble for being out there just as bad as I can," Zed said.

"You know I guess I should just not go," Bucky stated.

Neither of them budged. They kept their arms folded and looked at him like a dual threat. "You're going to the mash," Addison stated. "You've been stressed about States for way too long! It's two weeks away, take a break!"

Bucky narrowed his eyes at his cousin. She knew how huge it was that they were going to the State finals and that his entire college career depended on him bring his team to victory and Nationals, especially since they had lost Regionals the year before. And he made sure to remind her of how extreme the situation was, how he shouldn't be taking a break and she shouldn't either.

In the end though, he wanted to make sure Addison didn't do anything stupid because she was one of the best flyers they had and one of the few people who got the routine down to the tee. Plus, a few hours wouldn't hurt anyone.

Of course he lost Addison within ten minutes of getting there and was surrounded by Zombies and humans in a dark and definitely unsafe building. The same building that started the Zombie race. He was totally comfortable and perfectly okay in his position. Yeah.

The music was fine. The first part was some cover band of Bowling for Zoup. Then there was that song _Bamm_ that was a little annoying but still really cool. Then Eliza manned the DJ booth on this walkway suspended in the air.

It was all pretty cool. The music was bumping and he couldn't help but dance to the beat. He didn't see or need the Aceys to flank his sides. He was fine just being on his own and floating around, for the first time in a while.

At parties, you don't necessarily ask people to dance. You just dance with people and everyone is perfectly okay with it. Like the kinda attractive Zombie who had floated over to Bucky and had danced with him for the past ten minutes. He was tall and lanky with a nice haircut. On top of being a pretty good dancer and matching Bucky every time he tried to show off, he had come with drinks.

It didn't take long for dancing to turn to chatting by the bar. His name was Zach and he played the bass in Bowling for Zoup. He was pretty cool and matched Bucky's over the top attitude.

They were drinking and partying and just having a good time. Zach had guided Bucky toward a quieter hallway where they sat on the windowsill in front of stained glass window.

Bucky was a bubbly drinker. He got touchy and giggly when he'd drink and ended up acting completely stupid and giggling on Zach's shoulder. Zach was also drinking but he clearly wasn't as drunk as Bucky was. Drunk or not, they ended up making out on the windowsill.

Zach was amazing at the whole making out thing. And he took control of everything and it was pretty hot. Zach moved his lips down to Bucky's jaw and slipped his hands under the cheerleader's hoodie. Bucky knew Zombies were generally cold but Zach's hands on his skin were like a new kind of heat.

The physical contact was almost better than the kissing and the whole idea of kissing a _Zombie_. It was like a forbidden act that felt so right and so wrong in every way.

Suddenly the lights and music cut out. "Zombies show yourself you're out past curfew!" Zach pulled away quickly and Bucky whimpered in protest.

He was pulled up by Zach and dragged around the opposite way he had come from. It took him a second to regain concentration and focus, when he realized he was being pushed out a tiny window. "It's a three foot drop," Zach whispered to him. "Hurry!"

Even though Bucky was a little (a lot) drunk, he managed to jump from the window. Zach was right behind him and grabbed him by the arm. It was a little dizzying to run around Zombietown like that and Bucky just went with the flow, following him until the ended up in some backyard.

By the time they stopped all the alcohol had finally gotten to him and he vomited. Bucky crouched down and heaved into the icy grass. When he stopped and dry heaved over the grass, he felt arms around his stomach pulling him up. Zach was speaking to him in a mix of Zombie Tongue and English that all went over his head.

Bucky groaned in protest as he was dragged inside and up a flight of stairs, then into a bedroom. Bucky fell onto the bed against the wall and instinctively curled into a ball.

"Yeah, yeah just go to sleep." Zach mumbled. "Just go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Roz went over to Zach's house as per his request. When she found him he was pacing back and forth in his living room.

"Roz!" Zach shouted when he saw her. He beamed at her excitedly. "Roz there's a _cheerleader_ in my bedroom!"

"What?" she asked, more curious than anything.

Zach grinned and bounced excitedly. "At the mash last night I was making out with _Bucky_ —"

"You made out with _Bucky_?"

Zach nodded enthusiastically. "Right! Anyway the Z-Patrol showed up and I couldn't just leave him there so I brought him here and he was drunker than a sailor and he knocked out! So I have a cheerleader in my bed and I have no idea what to do!"

"That…I don't know whether to be impressed or terrified," Roz admitted.

"Right!"

"You have _Bucky_ in your bedroom," Roz said, completely impressed. "Did you fuck him?"

"No," Zach said immediately. "No that's-that would be taking advantage of him and that's wrong."

Roz nodded. "Well, call his cousin. Or Zed, considering neither of us even remember the white girl's name."

"It starts with an A."

"Call Zed!" Roz exclaimed.

"Right! Right!" Zach pulled out his phone and quickly dialed for Zed.

" _It is eight in the morning Zach. Why are you calling me?_ "

"Your girlfriend's cousin is in my house," Zach stated.

" _Oh shit._ " Zach could hear Zed talking in a quiet voice, probably to Addison. " _Is he breathing?_ "

"I dunno, probably."

" _Dude!_ "

"I'm sorry I'm not with him right now!"

Zed sighed. " _Well if he's not doing anything and he's alive, we'll come by later to get him. Just keep him alive, ya'know_."

"Yeah, okay."

" _Please don't wake me up this early again_."

Zed hung up and Zach sighed. "Sometimes he can be so rude," he said, feigning hurt.

Roz rolled her eyes. "Think about this, Zach. You have a cheerleader in your bed. A cheerleader you were making out with last night. He's gotta he into you!"

Zach's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god! This is _so_ my chance!"

Roz grinned and clapped his back. "Yeah it is. Humans get so hungover so maybe you should take care of him."

"What's a hangover?"

"Humans can't handle their alcohol," Roz said with a shrug. "I dunno, I heard about it from Keira. They get headaches and vomit. It's horrible, I know. But they tend to get attracted to people who take care of them."

Zach nodded. "Okay. Alright. I got this."

Roz clapped his shoulder. "Now I'm going home. Good luck trying to woe Bucky."

Roz left and a few hours later, Zach found himself sitting in the chair by his bed watching Bucky slowly wake up. He had done some research in 'hangover cures' and dig up a bottle of aspirin and a water bottle, even coaxing his mom to make a large and 'healthy' breakfast.

Bucky groaned as he woke up, squinting at the little amount of light in the room. "Ugh, what the fuck," he muttered. He slowly reached up and rubbed his eyes, then did a once over of the room, his eyes landing on Zach.

Zach thrust out the water and pills. "For your hangover."

Bucky cringed backward and dropped his head on the pillow. "Could you not shout?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Fuck," Bucky muttered. He turned until his face was in the pillow, then said in a voice muffled by the fabric, "where am I?"

"Oh, you're in my room," Zach said. Then, after a sudden realization, he added, "Not that we did anything besides make out!"

"Volume." Bucky groaned.

"Sorry, sorry."

Bucky turned his head and opened his eyes. He thrust out his hand and Zach placed the pill bottle in his hand. Bucky slowly rolled over and sat up, holding his head and groaning in protest.

Zach watched him in fear. He looked a little green and humans weren't supposed to be green.

"Water."

Bucky swallowed a few pills and downed half the water bottle in a few seconds. It was impressive and frightening all at once. Bucky groaned and laid back against the bed.

"I need to call Addison," he muttered.

' _So that's her name,_ ' Zach thought.

"I already did," Zach stated. "Well I called Zed but I'm pretty sure she was there too."

Bucky nodded. He turned onto his side and looked at Zach through heavy lidded eyelids, already dozing off. "I'm going back to sleep, wake me up in an hour or don't. I don't care."

So Bucky was a little rude. In general, yes, but especially now that he was hungover. He was out again in a few minutes.

In the meantime, Zach put in his wireless headphones and grabbed up his bass (instead of the amp the sound would come out in his headphones). There was gonna be band practice later that date and he figured he could practice in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a week. The year changed and it's Saturday and it's time for another update. But, with the way this story is going, I have a lot of chapters planned. I'm sure you the reader wouldn't want to wait a week every week to read one chapter. So as author and controller of the story, I'll be updating twice a week, once on Saturday and once on Wednesday. There's gonna be a lot of chapters. I have eight written. If we waited a week for every chapter that'd be two months and not even at the food stuff. I know you're thanking me.
> 
> Rated T for language and some slight sexual references. Biweekly updates! All non-canon Zombies have been named by unusual-ly!

It wasn't just shamelessly flirting with every person he encountered anymore. Bucky _had_ to be into him. Zach was convinced there was something there—no matter how small. And even if it was small, he could turn the spark into a full out blaze. Metaphorically, of course. Fire and Zombies _do not_ mix.

Zach brought up a tray of breakfast which made Bucky stir awake. It was mostly Zombie food but he was pretty sure could eat their food. Luckily, Bucky was hungry enough that he ate it without question. And another good thing was that the house was empty so no one could pester Bucky.

Before Zach could strike up a conversation or anything, there was a knocking at his door. When he opened it, Zed and his human girlfriend (he _already_ forgot her name) were standing on the other side.

"Hey Zach," Zed greeted. "Is Bucky still here?"

Zach nodded with a grin. "He's just finishing up breakfast. I was actually—"

Zed's girlfriend shook her head. "Sorry, his mom has been texting me all morning and if I get one more text from this woman I will literally punch the closest person in the throat," she stated.

"She's not joking," Zed said. "Someone lost their marbles after we realized we had lost Bucky last night."

Zach nodded. "Yeah okay. Just…I'll go get him."

He leaned the door closed and moved back to the kitchen, where Bucky was on his phone scowling at the screen. He looked up when Zach came in. "My cheerleaders are literally the dumbest people on the planet," he said with an eye roll. "They do stupid shit all the time and now I've got six out of commission and I need to redo my whole routine _again_!"

"Your cousin is waiting for you," Zach stated. He sighed and leaned against the chair. "She's a little feisty and wants you there now. Shame you must go."

"What a shame," Bucky said uncaringly. He stood up and moved to the door. "I have to do a whole routine. See you around, man."

"Oh, okay."

Zach walked Bucky to the door. He had to fight the urge to prolong the cheerleader's stay with questions or maybe just grabbing him and looking the door.

"Thanks for keeping him from dying," Bucky's cousin said once she saw him. "See ya."

"Yeah, see you," Zach said.

* * *

After leaving Zach's and then Zed's, Bucky made sure to take his cousin out to some lunch before they made their way to the school gym. He bought her McDonald's, because both of them were hungover and exhausted and in need of a little comfort food.

"So you and Zach."

Bucky groaned and shoved more fries into his mouth. "So nothing," he said around his food. "Nothing happened."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "You were in his house. Hell, I bet you were in his room too? You were in his bed too, huh?"

"Shut up," Bucky groaned. "I didn't do anything with him!"

Addison grinned and said, "I saw you guys making out last night."

Bucky blushed a bright red. Still, he wasn't going to give into Addison's teasing. "When did you see that? Before or after you finished screwing your boyfriend in public?"

"Har har," Addison said with an eye roll. "I'm just happy you're finally finding romance, cuz."

"I was drunk and I made out with a guy, that means _nothing_." Bucky stated. "I'm not you. I don't go around hooking up with Zombies. Gross."

"Drive the car before I punch you."

"Let me finish my lunch you dweeb!"

"You're literally five years old," Addison stated. "You have a crush and you called me a dweeb, like a baby!"

"I don't have a crush!" Bucky snapped. "If I had a crush I wouldn't have left! I would've…would've drawn out hanging with him. Zombies are disgusting, dead-eyed freaks."

Addison gave him a look and he shrugged. "Just because I'm fine with them doesn't mean I like them," he said.

"And yet, I seem to remember a Zombie with his hands under your shirt," Addison said. She stroked her chin and pretended to think. "Or was it his hands in your pants?"

Bucky turned on the engine and put the volume on blast, promptly ending the conversation. She would have to tell Zed about this, see what he thought of everything.

* * *

Band practice after a gig meant spending a third of the time actually practicing and the rest hanging out. Alonzo was only cool with it because they had just crushed the gig the day before. They were all just chilling, laying around the room having casually pointless conversations.

"So…" Alonzo drew out. "Zach."

"Yes?"

"Any new developments? In life, or maybe, I dunno, romance?"

Zach chuckled. "Same answer as everyday. Why do you ask?"

"Because we all saw you making out with Bucky last night," Zeph stated. "Very slick, might I add. Openly groping each other at a huge party and expecting no one to know who you were."

"He's very toned," Zach said cheekily. "A very cute drunk."

"What does that even mean?"

"He's very cute when he's drunk," Zach said. "And also when he's sober. Not so much when he's vomiting though."

"Aw! Zach's gotta crush!"

Zach couldn't help but roll his eyes. "So what if I do? Bucky hates Zombies."

"That's impossible," Zeph stated. "He was all over you—"

"He was drunk. So drop it guys." Zach wasn't usually serious, so his friends knew when it mattered. Like now, his friends could tell he was serious and a little upset.

They weren't gonna push it. Well, except Al, who just had one more question. "What would even attract you to Bucky? I mean, he's so mean and so… _perfect_."

"I'll have you know he's just my type," Zach said defensively.

All his friends stopped and have him odd looks. "You have a type?" Roz asked.

' _I do now_.' Zach thought. Instead of saying anything, he just shook his head and said, "We dropped this topic already. Let's get back to work."

* * *

After cheer practice had ended, Addison and Bree drove back to Zombietown. They were going to meet up with Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo and grab dinner in Seabrook. While Bree was driving, she asked Addison, "What took you and Bucky so long today?"

"Bucky was with this Zombie last night," Addison explained. "Though he keeps denying anything happened."

"Bucky was with a Zombie?"

Addison nodded. "They we're together at the Mash last night too," she added. "And Zach—the Zombie he was with—took him home and took care of him until I got there this morning."

Bree gasped excitedly. "Aw! Bucky deserves to be happy!"

"I agree. Except he's Bucky and refuses to acknowledge Zach or any of the stuff that happened."

"So I guess it's up to us to get him and Zach together?"

Addison nodded. "We should probably consult Zach's friends."

"Zach's the one in the band, right? Because if he's who I think he is then he and Bucky would be so cute together! And we could probably get Roz to help us. She's dating Kiera."

Addison grinned. "I love scheming with you, Bree."

Luckily for Addison, there was minimal scheming needed.

Addison found out that Zephyr—who plays guitar in Bowling for Zoup—also plays football with Zed. She got his number through Zed and Roz's number from Kiera the only other person she knew who was constantly around Zach was Alonzo, whose number she got from Bonzo.

**Addison: Hi! This is Addison! I'm texting you guys on important business that I think you'd like to be apart of!**

**Roz: Hi Addison what's this important business?**

**Addison: I don't know if you guys saw but your friend Zach was making out with my cousin. And I don't know about Zach but I know that Bucky is a stubborn baby and won't admit to ever having any feelings for anyone, especially not a Zombie. Which is why he needs me to set him up, and I think that Zach will be a good match. If you guys disagree, just let me know and I'll drop it. If you guys are free right now, we could meet up to talk in person.**

**Alonzo: We're not to far. You can come to us since we're all at my place. z124a. Street behind Zed's**

**Addison: Okay I'm on my way!**

Zed walked Addison to Alonzo's house. When she asked why he said he didn't want her walking around Zombietown alone, and that he was certain she would get lost. He was right, considering she nearly made several wrong turns even with him at her side. He also wanted to know why she was meeting with three out of the four members of Bowling for Zoup, which she wouldn't tell him until she was with them.

To her surprise, all four of them were there. They were practicing and could be heard from outside. Addison had to call Alonzo to open the door when they got there.

"So you guys were texting about me?" Zach asked.

Addison nodded. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him with Bucky. "I personally think you and Bucky are a perfect match."

Zed furrowed his brows and looked at his girlfriend with a confused look. "You want to set up Zach and Bucky?"

Zephyr pointed at Zed and asked, "You didn't know? I thought you on top of all of Addison's schemes?"

"I don't scheme," Addison argued.

"You definitely scheme," Zed stated.

Addison rolled her eyes at them. "I don't and if I do it's to set up perfect matches! I haven't failed yet! Remember Christmas?"

Zed gaped at her. "What the hell? That was _me_ , not you."

"Sweetie, we've reached the stage where all your schemes are mine and all my schemes are yours."

"You are insane."

"You love me," Addison said with a grin. She then turned her attention back BFZ. "But aside from Christmas, I've also set up a bunch of cheerleaders with other cheerleaders or their crushes who aren't cheerleaders. Every couple I've set up has been a near perfect match."

"Near perfect?" Alonzo asked.

"Someone's toeing the line," she said pointedly, shooting a look at Zed. "But anyway, you should trust that I know a good couple when I see one. Like Alonzo and Zephyr. Not something I set up but hell you guys are as cute as—as something. And Roz, you and Kiera!"

"Don't lose your train of thought," Zed warned her.

"I won't," Addison said. "I wanna set you guys up! What do you think of that, Zach?"

All eyes were on the Zombie in question. Zach glanced around, suddenly feeling intimidated (which he usually wasn't). He laughed nervously. "I'm all for romance and all, but Bucky—"

"Bucky's stubborn and stupid and doesn't know what he wants in life," Addison interrupted. Everyone jumped slightly at her aggression. Addison groaned and shook her head. "If you want this, I'm on your side. But…I won't force you into something you don't want."

"I…I need to think about this," Zach said.

Addison held her hands up and stepped back. "Okay. Fair enough. I just think instead of flirting with every person that you see you could settle with someone—Bucky."

"I don't flirt with everyone."

Zach was shut down immediately by everyone in the room. "Yes you do."

"Dude, she's offering to set you up," Alonzo said. "This is a golden opportunity."

"When have you been afraid to put yourself out there anyway?" Roz asked.

Zach frowned and slouched back against his chair. Alonzo leaned forward and said to him, "What's the worst that could happen? Rejection? You've faced that before."

"If you guys are trying to make me feel happy it's not working."

"That's definitely not what we're doing," Zephyr stated with a laugh. "We want you to consider her offer because you're not getting many others."

"I think you mean any."

"You guys!"

His friends laughed at his expense. "We tease you because we love you," Alonzo told him.

Zach just folded his arms and pouted. Everyone stayed quiet while he thought over Addison's offer. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "You really think he's into me?"

Addison nodded. "Then, yeah. Yeah that sounds awesome."


	3. Chapter 3

When Addison got back home, Bucky was laying on the floor of her living room. It was weird considering her parents were at work and Bucky didn't have a key. Her and Zed paid him no mind, making a show to step over him and sit on the couch.

Bucky lifted his head and said to them, "You guys are the fucking worst."

"Write a story about it," Addison mused.

"Why are you on the floor?" Zed asked.

"We don't have enough cheerleaders to compete," Bucky whined. "I have to turn in a roster in four days and need at least eight more cheerleaders. The routine is in shambles. I've got two flyers left—Addison and Bree—and I've got no bases. This is my last chance at a cheer competition and your stupid Zombie Mash ruined it!"

Zed frowned as Bucky flopped back onto the floor. "I mean, I'm sure you could open the team up. There's gotta be at least eight Zombies who would cheer with you." Zed said.

Addison gasped, understanding what he was hinting at. _Zach_ had cheered with them. Hell , he was pretty much in the front. "That's a great idea!" Addison exclaimed. "We could start with the ones who performed with us at the championship last year!"

Bucky sat up and scowled. "No way! I'm not having a dysfunctional team!" He glanced at Zed and said, "No offense."

"Offense taken," Zed stated. "I thought we were past all this Zombie hating drama?"

"We are," Bucky argued. "Not my team. My team needs to be perfect."

Zed shrugged. "You could've won last year if it wasn't for your desperation for perfection. Don't let it be your downfall again."

He stood up, leaned down and kissed his girlfriend. "I gotta go. I've got lunch plans with the team."

"Okay. Call you later."

Zed stepped over Bucky again and made his way out. "Good luck Bucky," he said then left.

Bucky groaned and laid back on the floor. Addison pulled her feet up onto the couch. She needed to convince him to open the team up to Zombies (something she was planning on doing once he graduated anyway).

"Zombies are a lot more tolerant to pain and shit," Addison said. "They're flexible too. You'd get flyers and less worries about people getting hospitalized. Plus, Zed would join us. And he could probably get the guys on football to be bases."

Bucky just grumbled in response.

"You don't have any other offers," Addison stated. "Do you really want last year to be your legacy?"

Bucky groaned and turned his head to look at her. "I hope you know your Zombies because we're going through the old routine and calling every single one of them."

The deal was that Addison and Zed would work on getting on the scary Zombies (mainly Zeke and Izabelle) to agree to join while Bucky would ask all the less scary, friendly Zombies to join. Zed has said four of them are usually hanging out all the time.

They went at it the next morning. When Bucky found them—Bowling for Zoup, the Zombie band who performed at every event—it was just Alonzo and Zephyr (names he learned from the video) walking through Zombietown. They were nice and said they'd do it, just to let them know when they needed to be at practice. Then they pointed him in the direction of the next person on his list: Zach.

"We just came from practice," Zephyr told him. "So Zach's probably just chilling at the old Power Plant. You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Bucky said. "We're practicing later, just letting you know." Bucky began jogger to the old Power Plant. He turned back and called, "At noon. In the gym!"

Alonzo gave him a thumbs up and Bucky turned, sprinting to the old Power Plant. He was hoping he'd be lucky and Zach wouldn't be alone. He did _not_ want to face him again.

When he got to the Power Plant, he used the emergency stairs that were still barricaded off from the accident to get down to the dance level. He could hear the bass pounding as he made his way down, which became actual music the closer he got. He looked through the bars of the stairs and fought back a gasp.

There was Zach, in all his glory, dancing and popping and locking and everything to some 6ix9ine song. And he was good. Bucky sat down on the steps and watched, pretty much mesmerized and blushing a little as he watched Zach move.

Bucky watched him as he started the song over three times before deciding he was being creepy and had other Zombies to see.

When Bucky got off the last step Zach paused the music and turned to him with a grin. "I was wondering when you'd announce your presence," he said.

Despite himself, Bucky blushed. "You knew I was here?"

Zach shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket. "I knew someone was there," he said. "The stairs aren't exactly quiet. I didn't know it was you."

"Couldn't help but watch," Bucky said with a shrug. "You're a good dancer, dude."

"Thanks."

"That song's really old though."

Zach shrugged. "They filter music for Zombies. I can't control what I've heard. It's good though."

"He's in jail," Bucky said. "For life."

"I've heard." Zach said. "Any reason you're here?"

"Oh! Um, I wanted to ask if you…if you wanted to join the cheer team?"

Zach raised a surprised eyebrow and suddenly Bucky felt nervous. He didn't even know why but he felt pretty small and invalid, like Zach would reject him. _Not you, you just want him to cheer. Don't make this personal_.

Luckily, Zach grinned and nodded. "Yeah that sounds awesome! When do I start?"

"Oh, uh, we have practice at noon today. The-the cheer championship is coming up. So…we're getting ready for that."

Zach chuckled and stepped closer to Bucky. Bucky's eyes widen and he felt his pulse quicken. Zach had two, maybe three inches on Bucky. Not enough to be truly threatening but Bucky was still oddly nervous.

"What's wrong, Bucky?" Zach asked with a raised eyebrow. "Am I making you nervous?"

Despite the fact that Zach was making him nervous, Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't know what gives you the right to, but yeah, you are," Bucky stated. "Cut it out."

"I haven't don't anything different than I do with my friends," Zach said with a chuckle.

"We are _not_ friends. You're a cheerleader now. I'm your superior."

"Are you not friends with your cheerleaders?"

"It's just business."

Zach raised an amused eyebrow. "Am I also just business? A little play thing for when you get bored? Or—" He tilted his head down and leaned closer until they were practically touching. "Does the thought of me being this close to you make your heart pound so loud it's all you can hear? Is my presence making you nervous, in the best way possible?"

If this were some romantic movie scene, they might have kissed.

The thought crossed Bucky's mind for a second. It was overshadowed with the fact that Zach thought he could talk to Bucky in such a manor. And the fact that all of it was true.

Bucky turned around and stormed toward the stairs. "Be in the gym at noon or you're out!" he shouted as he left, the sound of Zach's laughter following him as he rushed up the stairs.

* * *

Zach had stopped by Roz's house to walk with her to Seabrook High and leave his bass in her house, considering he never actually got the chance to go home. He always stored some extra clothes at her house anyway.

He also wanted to talk with someone about his encounter with Bucky. Zane and Denzel were way too out of the loop for Zach to bring it up with—he'd have to start from the beginning which may have only been a few days ago but felt like a lifetime.

"He was blushing like the entire time!" Zach said excitedly. "I don't know what came over me but like, I was teasing him and I could tell every time I got closer he got nervous. But not a bad nervous, a good nervous. I think. Is there a good nervous?"

"There is."

"Anyway, I think I've got this whole flirting thing down," Zach said. "I've gotta thank his cousin though. She works _fast_."

"We'll see her at cheer practice," Roz decided.

"Holy shit," Zach said in wonder. "We're gonna be cheerleaders!"

Unfortunately for Zach, cheer practice wasn't all it cracked up to be. According to the captains, they all had to get through the day of tryouts in order to even be considered. Bucky took his craft seriously and made sure anyone who wouldn't left the gym.

Bucky was cheer captain as well as Stacey and Tracey (they were all graduating that year and Bucky had decided they deserved the promotion). Lacey and Addison were the assistant captains. The Aceys were Bucky's hype-people, and Lacey and Addison were typically the voice of reason.

They went out on the track and ran two laps. Stacey and Tracey sized everyone up, splitting them into groups. The small people who looked light went with Bree and Addison—the flyers.

The rest of them were split between the four remaining captains and assistant captains. Zach ended up in Bucky and Lacey's group. They were split on those who could flip and split, and everyone else who would do regular cheer stuff and act as bases in stunts.

Cheer practice was intense and Bucky was serious. They went for four hours before Addison convinced her cousin to send everyone home (there was no tryouts at all which made some of them angry and quit).

"Same time tomorrow. We'll do an hour of stretching then go right into the routine." Bucky said. "States is less than two weeks away. I will whip you all into shape and we will be _perfect_. No, we'll be better than perfect."

"Bucky," Addison said warningly. "Don't be insane."

"Don't tell me how to captain my team," Bucky snapped.

Addison rolled her eyes behind him. Bucky returned to addressing the team. "A few rules you all should be aware of. Every minute that you're late to practice—late means here after the clock hits twelve, not dressed and in starting position—is another lap. If you're more than fifteen minutes late, you're out. This isn't amateur hour!"

Everyone flinched at his shouting. Roz glanced at Zach, who was watching Bucky intently. He was pretty much mesmerized by Bucky and his command and dramatics and the way he just commanded the room. Roz has never actually seen her friend like that—there weren't even words to describe it. He often claimed he was in love (usually with someone he'd had a three second conversation with) but looking at him, she could see he was so smitten with Bucky.

She was determined to get them together. One way or the other.


	4. Chapter 4

After practice ended, Zach ran off to find Addison. She was in the stands with the rest of the captains and assistant captains and Zach ran up and hugged her. Addison let out a shriek but didn't fight it, turning her head to smile at him.

"How was your first cheer practice?" Addison asked.

"Awesome!" Zach exclaimed. He looked at the others watching him with mixed looks—disgust and confusion. "You guys are great captains, by the way. I can't wait to come back tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tracey asked.

"Zach," Addison explained. "He's in a band."

"Oh," the Aceys said, all of their moods noticeably shifting.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at them. He then said to Zach, "We're having a meeting so you need to leave."

"I just wanted to thank Addison," Zach shrugged.

Lacey twirled her ponytail on her finger. "For what?"

"She knows what." Zach said. "See you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

Bucky didn't like to stay at home alone. His parents were out of town on business like they always were, so he went home with Addison and ate dinner with her and her parents. After he would go back home and sleep there.

"Addison," Bucky asked during dinner. "Why was Zach hugging you during practice?"

"Who's Zach?" his Aunt Missy asked.

Addison smiled smugly at Bucky. "Who _is_ Zach?"

Bucky rolled his at his cousin. "He's a cheerleader."

"He also plays bass in a cover band," Addison said. "And he's cute."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Bucky asked.

Addison rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to her parents and said, "Zach is a zombie who Bucky was hanging out with a few days ago and they would be very cute together!"

Missy just looked at Bucky. Bucky frowned and slouched down in his seat. "I had _one_ conversation with him—"

"That's false!" Addison exclaimed. "I can expose you so hard!"

"I have nothing to hide."

"Bucky went to the Zombie Mash and he was making out with Zach," Addison snitched. "And he wasn't with me and Zed through the night; he was with Zach."

Missy squeaked in surprise and Dale dropped his fork on the plate. Bucky sat up and shot a glare at Addison. "Do you know what your daughter does at those Zombie Mashes?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Addison is sexually active."

"No I'm not!" Addison argued. "That's a lie!"

"She sneaks off with Zed all the time," Bucky said. "Sometimes it's not even to a private place."

"He's lying," Addison stated. "Everything he's saying is false! Incorrect!"

"There's alcohol at the Zombie Mashes and she drinks."

"So do you!" Addison said. "He was so wasted last time! That's why he went home with Zach, because he couldn't even walk straight and he threw up!"

"Both of you, stop," Dale stated.

"He's lying Dad," Addison said.

"I frankly don't want to know who's telling the truth or not," Dale said. "You're sixteen and Bucky, you're eighteen. You both need to stop acting like children."

Bucky slouched down in his seat. They are quietly for a few minutes. Then Missy asked her nephew, "Is Zach cute or was that a lie?"

Bucky shrugged. "I guess."

"Did you really make out with him?"

Bucky nodded.

"Does Kitty know?"

"Of course she doesn't," Bucky stated. "Mom thinks it's all just a phase or some shit."

"Your lucky you guys had your argument here then," Missy said.

Bucky hummed in agreement. If he ever got in a relationship with a guy his parents would flip out.

* * *

Within the next week, Bucky figured out Bowling for Zoup's practice was an hour in the morning, especially now that they all went to cheer practice in the afternoon. Then they'd disperse and eventually meet up again at cheer practice. Zach sometimes stayed behind to clean and ended up practicing dance moves.

Bucky would drive Addison to her boyfriend's house in the morning and would lurk around to watch Zach whenever he got the opportunity. To be clear he did not have a crush on the Zombie. He was just curious as to what one of his cheerleaders was up to…all morning. And would sneak into the Power Plant to watch him move. He got a lot quieter as the days went on and Zach never seemed to know that Bucky was there.

School came the following Monday. The cheer championship was that weekend. Beside the practice during free period, Bucky had the cheerleaders practicing from four to nine. By the end of every day they were all exhausted beyond belief.

Wednesday after practice, Bucky was packing up and getting ready to lock up the gym when, instead of heading home, Zach made his way to him. Zach had been slacking in the last few practices and Lacey had pointed it out but Bucky ignored her.

"Hey, I'm just wondering if…if you don't mind helping me out? I want to help you out and be a part of the team, but I'm just not getting the routine."

"Yeah sure," Bucky said. "I didn't want to have to cut you but you were definitely holding us back."

Zach chuckled and dropped his bag beside Bucky's in the stands.

"Bucky!" Addison called from the gym doors. "What're you doing?"

"Go on ahead," Bucky called back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Addison waved from the doors and left. She was the last one out of the gym, leaving just Zach and Bucky. "Okay. You stunt, and you're…front stage right."

Zach nodded and followed Bucky to the starting line. "Just watch me run through it real quick. Then you can tell me what you need help with."

"Okay."

He queued up the music and went through the routine. When he finished he turned to Zach and asked what he didn't get. "It all seems nice and well and easy, but I dunno. I'm trying my best."

Normally Bucky wasn't so helpful. He didn't stay after practice, especially when they went so late. He just cut them off. It was different because he felt that Zach had to be on the team, and he needed to keep him around.

By ten it was clear that Zach knew the routine like the back of his hand and was faking being bad at it. He good at faking being bad too.

"Dude," Bucky said as the clock drew closer to midnight. "I'm hungry. And it's getting late. Principal Lee will lose her shit if she finds out we were here this long."

Zach sighed and nodded. "Yeah, your right. My folks will be up my ass for getting home this late anyway."

"We could…practice some more. Tomorrow, during lunch."

Zach's face broke out in a grin. "Yeah, that'd be great. And if you're hungry, I've got some food hidden in the Power Plant."

Bucky raised an amused eyebrow as they made their way to their bags. "I thought you said your parents would be upset with you for being out so late."

Zach shrugged and said with a smile. "I kinda owe you for staying back with me for so long. Come on, I've got food that isn't Zombie themed and drinks—alcoholic and non, whatever you want."

* * *

They climbed up onto the platform where Eliza DJed from. "She lets me hide food up here as long as she can get some," Zach explained.

"It seems a little dangerous up here," Bucky pointed out.

"Oh if you were to fall you'd probably break your neck or die," Zach said with an oddly cheery voice. "I'd probably be fine though."

Bucky couldn't help but laugh a little. Zach grinned and sat down, pulling a duffle bag from under the DJ booth and swinging his legs under the bars. "Don't worry though," Zach said. "I won't let you fall."

Bucky bit his lips and felt his face heat up. Whenever Zach said something remotely nice it made Bucky feel…weird inside.

He sat down beside him, letting his legs hang over the side of the platform. Zach opened the bag and passed Bucky a cold sandwich and a coke. "There's beer in here too."

"How is everything cold?"

"Ice packs," Zach shrugged. "Oh and there's chips and more sandwiches and Zombie themed food."

"What's that?"

"There's like, brain flavored things. I don't know if they actually taste like brains since I've never tasted brains, but they're pretty good. Oh and Taffy Tongues. I swear they're all _so_ good."

"Then I guess I'll try some."

They sat there for a while, eating in comfortable silence. They were both physically exhausted from practice and mentally drained from school. The Power Plant was empty and peaceful and it felt a little weird being in there alone.

"I know you come in here in the morning and watch me dance," Zach said suddenly.

Bucky blushed and kept his eyes on the ground. "I don't mind," Zach added. "I don't really perform much in front of people. I mean, besides the band. I'm talking about dancing. Cheering. All of that. Dancing is kinda like my guilty pleasure, ya know?"

He didn't, but nodded anyway. "Do you do anything just for yourself? Something that like, no one knows about?"

Bucky shook his head. "I…the only thing I've ever done that everyone doesn't know about is hang out with you. Even that, my cousin told her parents about. Not the hanging out, she doesn't know about that. About the Zombie Mash."

"Oh?"

Bucky nodded. "She's a bit of a pain in the ass, but she's like my little sister."

"She's cool," Zach said.

Bucky nodded in agreement. He leaned forward onto the railing. "My family, is just, they suck," he admitted. "They suck so bad."

"Except Addison?"

Bucky nodded. "I…I don't tell people about this. Everyone thinks I'm this perfect guy and…" Bucky sighed. "It's a lot sometimes."

"You can tell me, if you'd like," Zach said. "I won't judge you. I won't share. You can trust me."

Bucky looked at him, seeing how sincere he was. When he'd see Zach in school and with his friends, he was always joking around. In that moment though, it felt like he was seeing a new side of Zach.

"My parents work a lot," Bucky started. "Always traveling. My mom is in Canada right now doing god knows what. My dad is…in Europe somewhere. I don't even remember what either of them do for work. But hey, I see them twice a year if I'm lucky."

Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes. "They make an effort to come on their wedding anniversary and…sometimes Christmas. Not my birthday, not Thanksgiving. Just their anniversary. Yay."

"Can I have a beer?" Bucky asked.

Zach nodded and pulled one from the bag, popping the lid off then passed it to Bucky, who took a swig. "When they're in town, it's fucking hell. I have to be even more perfect. I…I'm too short or too fat or too anything. Whatever you can think of, it's too much. I'm never enough for them, okay? On top of all of that, they can't stand the fact that I'm gay."

Zach raised an eyebrow at that. Bucky took another drink of his beer. "It's true. They're homophobic, they're anti-Zombie. Bigots. Everything. They don't know Addison and Zed are dating. They're never here anyway."

"That's awful," Zach said. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would do if my parents weren't supportive of me."

"It sucks," Bucky agreed. "It's why I hang around Addison. Her parents, they're a lot more open than mine. I don't even know how our moms are related. Addison's parents are just…I wish they were mine. They practically are. I basically live there. They feed me and look after me. They're amazing."

"I don't get it," Zach said. "You're eighteen. Can't you leave?"

Bucky shook his head. "It'd ruin our image. We can't be a perfect family if I left. I already ruined them enough. I'm already the homo cheerleader. Every time I see my parents—the people who gave me life—I'm just a disappointment."

"Hey," Zach said. Bucky turned to Zach. "You're not a disappointment. You're parents may not think your perfect, but I do. You…you're amazing. I love you, just the way you are."

Bucky slid the bag of snacks backward and put his beer down. Zach watched him intently, as Bucky slid his legs from over the railing and moved into Zach's lap. "I won't say I love you," Bucky whispered. "I…I can't."

Zach placed his hands on Bucky's waist and hummed in response. "I understand," Zach said quietly. "Does it bother you that I love you?"

"A little," Bucky breathed out. "Could you…say it again?"

"Say what?" Zach teased with a smile.

"You know what."

"Do I?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'm sick of your voice."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"You're pathetic, Zach," Bucky said with a slight smile.

Zach smiled and Bucky leaned forward, pressing his lips to Zach's. He snaked his fingers into Zach's hair, moving his lips against the Zombie's. Bucky pulled his lips back and rested his forehead against Zach's, breathing heavily.

"You really think I'm perfect?" Bucky asked.

"Every bit of you," Zach whispered. He placed his hands on Bucky's arms. "You're so amazing. I-I say I'm in love a lot. But I've never felt this way about anyone."

Bucky sucked in a breath. "I want to kiss you more, but I want to hear you tell me more. Tell me all the things you love about me."

"You're amazing, Bucky," Zach said. He moved his hands to Bucky's waist and pulled his own legs up, scooted back and rolled the two of them over.

"I can't believe I'm attracted to you," Bucky said in disbelief, shaking his head.

Zach grinned. "It's because I'm gonna tell you all the reasons why I love you." Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bucky's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! They kissed and had a heart to heart and kissed more and AAAHHH!! Now until Wednesday, I don’t want you thinking they did anything besides kissing. Wholesome story here and if anything were to have happened, you’d find out in chapter 5! 
> 
> Oh yeah, there is still a lot more to come. Until Wednesday my friends!


	5. Chapter 5

Zach woke up to the sound of an annoying iPhone alarm. The longer it played the more awake he was. He was spooning Bucky on the platform above the dance floor in the Power Plant. He figured out they were suspended in the air when he nearly rolled off.

Zach startled awake and so did Bucky, dropping his phone from the platform and hearing it shatter on the ground (and the alarm cutting off). "What the fuck?" Bucky muttered.

Bucky grabbed the railing and sat up, groaning at the process. Zach sat up and leaned against the railing. "Jesus, what time is it?" Bucky murmured. "Um…that was my alarm. My alarm for school. To wake…so it's…seven. Fuck." He frowned and said, "Oh shit, my phone," as if just realizing it had broken.

"Let's get outta if here," Zach said. "We gotta be at school in an hour. I haven't showered…or even gone home. My mom's gonna kill me."

"I'm never getting a new phone," Bucky complained.

Zach stood up and held out his hand for Bucky. Bucky grabbed it and let Zach pull him to his feet, falling forward onto Zach. "I wasn't ready to stand," Bucky murmured. He wrapped his arms around Zach who couldn't help but smile softly.

"Here, I'll help you down. Just don't vomit."

Bucky chuckled as Zach led him down from the platform and to ground level. They grabbed their school bags and made their way to the elevator. "Do you think you're going to throw up?" Zach asked.

Bucky shook his head. "I didn't even have one beer. Definitely not enough to be hungover."

"I don't particularly understand humans and alcohol," Zach said with a shrug. "Yeah, I've gotten blackout drunk and I've vomited and had headaches but…it just seems excessive in humans."

"Tell me about it." Bucky shook his head. They walked into the elevator and the door closed down as Zach pressed the button for ground level. "Hangovers suck but it kinda just goes away after a few hours. I usually keep some Advil in my car."

Zach hummed and rubbed Bucky's arm affectionately. He could feel Bucky tense, but he didn't move or scowl or push him away so Zach took it as a win.

When they got outside Zach walked with Bucky to his car. Bucky offered to drive Zach to his house which he gladly accepted, not really in the mood to walk in the morning. "You might as well just come up with me inside," Zach said. "Wash up a little. It's getting a little late to go all the way to your house. You might be late."

"You make a good point," Bucky said. "Will your parents mind? 'Cause I'm…not a Zombie?"

Zach shrugged. "They aren't home. Shift starts at five in the morning on Thursdays."

Bucky couldn't help but smirk slightly. "So what you're saying is that your house is empty? And you wanna _just_ get ready for school?"

"You make a very good point."

They did end up leaving with enough time to get to school (Bucky went a little over the speed limit here and there though). On the drive, when they were stopped at a traffic light, Bucky decided it was a good time to make things clear.

"Zach, listen. Last night was good. It was amazing, and we had fun. But this doesn't mean anything. I-I can't have a boyfriend. People would lose their shit."

"Who cares what people think?"

"That's easy for you to say! You're a Zombie! People have decided they already hate you without even talking to you. It doesn't matter what people think of you because they all think the same thing."

Zach frowned and tilted his head at Bucky. Bucky sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I-I didn't mean to sound rude."

"I know what you meant, I'm not stupid."

"Look," Bucky sighed. "I've never been in a relationship in my life. You know why, I told you why. And none of that's gonna change just because you love me."

"So you're saying we can't be together because of your parents? Cause that's bullshit right there."

Bucky just sighed. "That's the way things work around here," he said with an undertone of sadness. "We don't do things to be happy, we do them to make other people happy."

"That's not how things work in Zombietown."

"Well I'm not from Zombietown!" Bucky snapped. "People already suspect I'm gay because apparently all male cheerleaders are faggots or some shit! Do you understand how angry my parents will be if they found out I was actually dating a guy? Let alone a Zombie?"

"Screw them!" Zach exclaimed. "Screw everyone! I don't care what the think, you shouldn't either. If they really loved you, they'd support you. No matter what."

Bucky frowned and said nothing. The light switched to green and he pressed on the gas. After a quiet second, Zach sighed and said, "I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Zach leaned his head against the car window. The whole conversation was exhausting and they were nearly at school. "Just be honest with me Bucky. I-I feel like you aren't telling me something and it's just so annoying."

Zach noticed the way Bucky was gripping the wheel. "You'll think it's stupid."

"I would never," Zach said honestly. "It's kinda hard to think anything about you is stupid."

Bucky fought back the smile threatening to break loose. "I got in so much trouble when I tried coming out to my parents. My mom was _sobbing_. I-I can't imagine what it'd be like if I came home with a boyfriend, no less one who's a Zombie."

"But you said your parents are always out of town."

"My family practically owns Seabrook, they'd find out within an hour and would be on the first flight back to do god knows what to me." Bucky sighed and apologized, "I can't change my family, man."

"But you can't change yourself either."

"I can hide myself, though. I've been doing it for years." Bucky shrugged.

Zach let out a breath. The conversation was feeling a little pointless and the time he'd spent chasing after Bucky was feeling pointless too. What did he know about love anyway? It's not like he'd ever been in a relationship.

Zach got an idea then, so random and out of nowhere but still absolutely perfect. He grinned at Bucky who just raised an eyebrow. "You can hide our relationship too," Zach said proudly. "We could go out, be a real couple. But in secret. No one knows about it, and we pretend like we aren't dating. Then your parents never find out!"

It was a horrible stupid idea. But Zach was grinning and looked so proud of it, it was hard for Bucky to not smile and want to agree. "You know that means you can't tell your friends?" Bucky asked.

"It's worth it if I get to be with you."

"You make not dating you hard as hell," Bucky said with a grin. "But…I'm glad you want me that bad."

"Oh you want me just as bad. Maybe even worse. Who knows?"

Bucky laughed and glanced at Zach. ' _Holy shit, that's my secret boyfriend_.'

"Can I tell one person?"

"Dude!"

Zach laughed along with Bucky. "I'm sorry but I really owe this all to your cousin. She's fucking amazing."

"Oh you were conspiring with Addison? I should've known."

"Can I tell her?" Zach asked with excitement levels to match a small child.

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled. "So long as she's sworn to secrecy. Though I doubt it'd be much of a problem, considering I've got enough dirt on her to send her to boarding school in Europe."

Zach laughed at this, then when he saw that Bucky was only grinning he asked, "You're kidding right?"

"She's my family, man. I've got more dirt on her then the earth has."

Zach chuckled and shook his head. "You're so cute and funny," Zach said. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my secret boyfriend?"

Bucky smiled at that. He didn't really have an answer but Zach was fine with just seeing him smiling, especially since Bucky rarely ever did.

They got to school not long after. The Aceys were waiting near Bucky's usual parking spot and looked at him in completely confusion and surprise when they saw a Zombie in the passenger seat. They both got out once the car was in park and Bucky stepped toward his friends while Zach made his way for the entrance.

"Bucky! Don't forget, lunch!"

Bucky put on his best annoyed look and nodded. "What're you doing for lunch?" Lacey asked incredulously.

"We spent all last night doing the routine and he _still_ doesn't get it," Bucky rolled his eyes. "I've already turned in the roaster. Now I gotta get it through to him before we leave tomorrow."

"We could help," Stacey offered.

Bucky shrugged. "Five of us working on one person is overkill," he stated. "Besides what kind of captain would I be if I couldn't get a cheerleader through a routine?"

"Whatever you say," Tracey muttered.

* * *

Instead of heading to where he'd usually find his friends, Zach went where he knew Addison would be. He'd pass her in the morning sometimes, by Zed's locker just talking with him and his friends. If their other friends weren't around they were definitely making out against the lockers, which is how Zach found them.

Luckily Addison noticed him right away. She was giggle as she snaked her head away from her boyfriend and gave Zach a smile. "Hey what's up?"

"I need to talk to you," Zach said, trying to contain his excitement.

Addison noticed and gave Zed a little nudge. "Zed, I have important business with Zach," she said. She tilted her head up and whispered in his ear, something that Zach didn't catch.

"Alright," Zed agreed, pulling away completely. "But you guys gotta walk away. This is _my_ locker."

"Yeah yeah, see you in class."

She grabbed her bag up from the floor and motioned for Zach to follow her. Once they were out of earshot of Zed and most people around them, Addison asked, "How was last night?"

"Awesome!" Zach whispered excitedly. "You're like, the smartest person ever! I didn't think your plan would work but it did I'm so happy!"

Addison grinned and giggled. "I know my cousin, man. Now tell me everything."

"One thing," Zach said. "It's a secret. Because of his parents. It's what he told me anyway."

Addison nodded along. "I forget about them sometimes. Makes sense. My lips are sealed." To solidify it, she pretended to lock her lips and toss the key away. "Did you guys like, have sex?"

Zach shook his head. "We came really close. After we left the gym we went to the Power Plant to get some eats 'cause we were both starving and I stash food there."

"Duly noted."

"And we were talking and he was just pouring his soul out to me and I just-I said I love him."

Addison squealed excitedly. Zach grinned at her excitement, rubbing a hand over his hair. "Then we started kissing which turned into…heavy petting."

He paused and Addison looked at him expectantly. "Then?"

Zach sighed blissfully as he remembered the previous night. He looked at Addison and she could tell what that face meant. She'd seen it a few times before, like at Regionals or with Zed during a Zombie Mash.

Addison bit her lip to keep from smiling. "You got a blowjob?"

Zach nodded and held up one finger. Addison stopped walking and moved to stand in front of him. Her mouth was open in surprise and excitement. "Holy _shit_! That's amazing!"

Zach just grinned and nodded in agreement. "I just…I gotta tell Roz but I can't because I can't tell anyone. Anyone but you."

"The way I see it, if Roz keeps it a secret then Bucky will never know you told her."

"Yeah but that's breaking a promise. I can't do that."

"Then be honest with him," she said. "Ask him if it's okay to tell Roz. Make sure you throw in how close you guys are and she's your best friend and all that. He can be really understanding on occasions."

"That's not comforting in the slightest, but okay."

"You got this," Addison told him reassuringly. "It can only get better from here, Zach."

He nodded in agreement. Then, on a whim, he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Thanks for helping me," he told her earnestly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"What're friends for?"


	6. Chapter 6

Before Zach could sneak off during lunch, Zeph grabbed his arm and pulled him toward their table. "Zach, where have you been?" Zeph asked. "Your Mom was looking for you last night. Like, she came to my house and asked about you."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Zeph nodded. "I told her you were still at cheer practice. Did you ever go home?"

Zach shook his head. "I fell asleep at the old Power Plant," he said. It was partially true. He just left out a few crucial details.

"Where are you going now?"

"I have to work on the routine, I've been slacking lately and Bucky says we need to be perfect before we leave tomorrow."

Zephyr nodded along. "Okay. See you during next period then."

Zach offered him a wave then made his way to the gym. Bucky was already in there, rolling out the mats for stunting. The back wall of the gym was lined with boxes. Bucky looked up when he heard the doors closing and smiled when he saw Zach.

"I saw Addison a little bit ago," Bucky said. "What did you tell her, man?"

Zach shrugged. "What's with all the boxes?"

"Those are your uniforms," Bucky said. He turned over and sat down on the mat; Zach made his way over and sat down beside Bucky.

"I guess we should work on the routine, seeing as I'm not very good at it."

"Cut the bullshit, I know you were faking it," Bucky said. "Addison told me she's been working with you and your friends to get us together."

"Whoops," Zach said with little remorse.

Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're lucky you're cute," he said. He pushed himself to his feet and motioned for Zach to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"Locker room," Bucky said. "We can't make out in here. Someone could walk in and see."

Zach felt his face heat up as he stood and followed Bucky to the locker room. Bucky waited for him just inside the door, holding out his hand for him which Zach took a hold of. "Where are we going?"

"The showers," Bucky answered. "In case anyone comes in."

Zach nodded along. It was his first time in the gym locker room and it was nicer than any bathroom or anything he'd ever seen. They went around a corner and into a room that was filled with shower stalls, all with closed doors on them.

"Damn, Seabrook is fancy."

Bucky chuckled and pulled him into the furthest stall from the entrance. "Is this your first time in the locker room?"

Zach nodded. Inside the stall was a separate shower stall. Bucky snaked his hands up around Zach's neck and into his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. He pulled back with a smile on his face. "You're surprisingly good at kissing for a guy who constantly gets rejected," Bucky said.

"Ouch," Zach feigned hurt. "Is this coming from the virgin?"

"You're a virgin too!"

Bucky just laughed in response. "If you don't pin me against the wall I'll pin _you_ against the wall."

"Oh! I wanted to ask if I could pretty please tell my friends about us?"

Bucky frowned. "Why?"

"Because I tell Roz and Alonzo everything," Zach explained. He pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes. "They won't tell anyone, I'll make them swear. But I'll probably tell Zephyr too. Just because we're a band and we gotta stay close. But they won't tell anyone, I can guarantee."

"I don't even know how I feel about Addison knowing."

"That was your call, not mine." Bucky rolled his eyes but Zach didn't let up. "They're good people. Please?"

Zach wrapped his arms around Bucky pressed his lips to Bucky's. Bucky gasped in surprise as Zach moved down to Bucky's jaw, making his way up to Bucky's ear. "Please?" he whispered in a surprisingly husky voice.

Bucky whimpered in response. "Ye-Yeah," he stammered. "Just touch me. _Please_."

Zach held back a chuckle as he trailed his mouth down Bucky's neck. He pushed off Bucky's jacket then went about pulling his shirt up and off.

"You manipulative bastard," Bucky murmured.

* * *

Addison was walking with Zed to the cheer longue for their free period meeting. He was still a little salty with the interruption that morning, and that she would be gone all weekend (even though she assured him she was less than an hour away and he could come to see her at the championship).

"Zed!"

Zed groaned when he heard his name being called. "Can't I get a minute with you?"

"You spend every minute with me, Baby," Addison told him.

They stopped walking and turned to see Alonzo and Zephyr making their way to them. "Hey," Zephyr said. "We don't need you, I just keep forgetting your name, sorry."

"It's Addison," Zed answered. "Why do you guys keep coming to Addison anyway?"

"You guys? Who you guys?" Alonzo asked.

"Zach had a private conversation with her this morning," Zed complained.

Addison squeezed his hand and said, "Shut up."

Alonzo and Zephyr looked at them in surprise. "I know she's awesome but I wanna spend some time with my girlfriend."

"Zed, I'll see you in chemistry," Addison told him, letting go of his hand. "We have a cheer meeting."

"Fine, I'll see you," Zed said.

Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "Gimme a kiss."

Zed leaned down and kissed her. Addison patted his shoulder when he pulled away. "Don't be so bitter, I'll see you later."

Zed smiled and headed off in the opposite direction, throwing a wave over his shoulder at his fellow Zombies. Addison looked at them and shrugged. "What's up?" she asked as she turned to walk to the cheer lounge with them following her. "Be warned I'm a little pissed you can't remember my name. Especially because we cheer together."

"We haven't seen Zach in ages," Alonzo said. "We're worried, and we know you've been personally scheming with him and not including us."

Addison shrugged. "I have Zach on board which means I don't need to scheme with you guys," she explained. "The whole point of scheming is that I work to get Bucky to come around and you work to get Zach to come around. If Zach is already on board then you aren't needed."

"Ouch."

Addison shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Do you at least know if there's been an developments?" Alonzo asked.

Addison made an odd face. "We'll see both Bucky and Zach at the meeting. Catch Zach and ask him yourself. I don't know if there has been a development, but if there _was_ anything you'd have to hear it from him."

Zephyr was pretty sure she was hinting at a development. Alonzo was a little confused. Roz knew what was up.

Addison opened the door to the cheer lounge as the bell rang. They were one of the last ones inside and Addison made her way to the front. Bucky was sitting in his 'throne' with the Stacey and Tracey on the arms and Lacey behind him. Addison couldn't help but notice how calm and peaceful and relaxed Bucky looked. Kind of like how Zach looked earlier that day.

Addison gasped and the four of them jumped in surprise. Lacey was the first one to recover. She looked at Addison in disgust and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Addison ignored her and looked at Bucky. "You–you! Oh you!"

"What about me?" Bucky asked.

"Outside! Now!"

" _Excuse me_?"

Addison dropped her bag and grabbed her cousin's arm, pulling him from his seat and to the exit. "Addison!" The Aceys called after them.

"We'll be right back!" Addison called back.

She pushed the door open and moved away from the clear walls, pulling Bucky in front of her. "What is _so_ important that it couldn't wait?" Bucky asked, folding his arms.

Addison smirked knowingly. "You're screwing Zach!" she proclaimed (in a whisper).

Bucky immediately flushed bright red. Still, he denied it. "No way!"

"You so are," Addison said. "He told me that you blew him last night and then I walked in and I _knew_ it! He blew you like twenty minutes ago!"

Bucky frowned and leaned in. "How did you know?"

"I'm sixteen, I've had a boyfriend for a year, and I literally run around this town doing whatever I want. I've been doing that stuff for two months—as far as you know. I know the face of a man who's gotten a killer blow—"

"Addy, I _do not_ want to hear about your sex life," Bucky interrupted. "We have a meeting to run. Let's go!"

Addison laughed and followed him back into the cheer lounge.

"Okay, we've got some things to go over instead of practicing," Bucky announced. All conversations stopped and everyone sat up straighter as Bucky made his way to the front of the room. Addison stood beside the Aceys.

"As you all know, we're leaving tomorrow morning at eight thirty. You all need to be here with your suitcases by eight because I will leave your ass in Seabrook."

"We don't want to leave you," Addison clarified. "But we're leaving at eight thirty with or without you."

"I don't trust any of you, so the uniforms will remain here and you'll get them when we get to Manchester." Bucky said. "They are here and after this meeting you'll go and make sure they fit in all the right places."

"If they don't fit, you better find someone to swap with because we don't have any spares," Lacey stated.

Bucky handed stacks of paper to his four co-captains and assistant captains. They went around and handed out the papers to everyone. "They're gonna pass out papers which lists all the room assignments which have been finalized since Monday," Bucky explained. "There's four people in a room but only two beds so you have to share a bed."

"Girls and boys aren't in the same room and we put siblings of the same gender in the same room," Addison explained. "To minimize any sexual things. Who wants to do that stuff with your sister or cousin in the room?"

Bucky fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't care if you want to murder the person in the next bed. Suck it up, it's just a weekend. Now what we're gonna do tomorrow. It's a little more than an hour away so we'll check in as late as ten. All of our rooms are on the fifth floor, the other schools are on the other floors. Relax and everything for a few hours. We're performing fifth, and it correlates with our floor. So we get to practice fifth. At approximately twelve, right before lunch."

"Then we'll spend the rest of the afternoon at the gym," Bucky went on. "After dinner you're all going back to your rooms and staying there until Saturday morning. We have to be at the arena by nine. And after we crush the performance, we can relax. If we win…I might be generous and take you all on an adventure. We don't have to be back at Seabrook until ten at night on Sunday. So…consider it."

Lacey and Stacey and Tracey looked at each other in surprise. Bucky was never so considerate or making deals with the cheerleaders. Something really weird was going on with the captain.

"Lacey, Stacey, Tracey…and Addison. Go get the uniforms."

The four of them went through the gym entrance to get the boxes.

"We are representing _Seabrook_ at the competition. We must be beyond perfect." Bucky explained. "School rules apply. No drugs or drinking or anything like that. You will be watched. There's gonna be six Zombie Patrol at the hotel; two are coming on the bus with us and the number will double during the competition."

"How come there are no Zombies in rooms with humans?" Rizzo asked.

"Izabelle Graves said she doesn't even want to share a bus with humans." Bucky shrugged. "Talk to your Zombie spokespersons if you've got a problem, cause these are the permanent room assignments."

The room was silent for a second. Then Bucky said, "You're gonna get a cheer bag with two uniforms in them and your pom poms, a bow, and socks. Make sure everything fits—I don't care about your socks—and then put everything back in the bags. Then you'll get your shoes. And then you'll give it all back to us so we can make sure they get to Manchester."

It took pretty much the rest of the period for everyone to get their uniforms and make sure everything fit. Bucky mostly sat back in his designated chair (which Addison wrongfully called a throne).

When the period ended and everyone had to head to their last period, Bucky was stopped by his co-captain Tracey. "Bucky," Tracey said. "Why is there another person in our room?"

"We got too many Zombie guys," Bucky explained. "We had one extra and you and I had our own room so I figured it wouldn't hurt to share."

Tracey gaped at him. "You didn't even ask me!"

Bucky shrugged as they left the cheer lounge. "It wouldn't matter because Principal Lee isn't gonna pay for a room for one more person."

"I thought the rooms were all expenses paid?"

"Only a certain amount," Bucky answered. It wasn't true, but Tracey wouldn't check. "If it makes you feel better, I'll share the bed with the Zombie."

"Why don't you and I just share a bed?"

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Tracey. "And let a Zombie get a bed to himself? I don't think so."

Tracey sighed but nodded. "Okay alright. Thanks man."

"Better run or you'll be late," Bucky told him.

"See you later!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s Wednesday! Another chapter guys! And I’ve gotten to all the angst stuff in writing (it’s coming soon—not next chapter but soon). 
> 
> And hey, if you like this you should check out my top priority, my baby, my main Zombies fic, called Alwsys Had a Feeling. There may be some Zacky coming up in that, I dunno. It’s loosely planned out. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy this! We’re almost at the cheer championship (which is literally one chapter for the whole weekend). Leave comments!!

After school, Zach managed to sneak away from his friends and to the gym where he knew Bucky and the Aceys and Addison were. "Hey, um, I just wanted you guys to know that I might be a little late to practice," Zach said. He was addressing everyone but really talking to Bucky.

"Late?" Lacey asked in disbelief.

To everyone but Addison's surprise, Bucky answered, "That's fine."

"What! Bucky!" The Aceys exclaimed.

Bucky shrugged. "He spent an extra two hours here last night. He hasn't been home since yesterday morning plus he's still coming to practice."

The Aceys just gaped at him. Bucky rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not explaining myself! Go, Zach!"

"Thank you!" Zach called as he ran out.

Once he was gone, Stacey asked, "When did you get so nice?"

" _That's_ Zach? That's the guy we're rooming with?" Tracey asked.

Addison sighed. "We have work to do before practice, guys."

* * *

After school ended and after he visited the cheer captains, Zach had found his friends and fellow band mates. "Oh look who's making an appearance?" Alonzo teased.

Zach chuckled. "I have _so_ much to tell you guys!" he proclaimed. "Privately. It's a secret. Let's go to Zeph's!"

"You go AWOL for a day and a half and now we're going to hang out at my house? We have practice in an hour!"

Zach grabbed Alonzo's arm and pulled him ineffectively. "This is important! Come on guys!"

They weren't actually upset with him and followed him to Zephyr's house. Rizzo was in the kitchen with Zane and both waved as Bowling for Zoup went up the stairs and to Zephyr's room.

Roz flopped on the bed and Zephyr moved them more to the center and sat down with Alonzo. "What's so important that—"

"It's a huge secret you can't tell a soul!" Zach rushed out excitedly. He was nearly vibrating in place, bouncing on his heels in excitement.

"We won't tell," Roz murmured into the mattress.

"I have a _secret_ boyfriend!"

Roz sat up and all three of them said "What?"

Zach grinned and nodded excitedly. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You're gonna shit your pants! It's Bucky! I'm dating Bucky!"

" _What!_ "

Zach nodded enthusiastically. Alonzo was the first one to come from shock and say, "I can't believe Addison was right. It actually worked."

"You have to tell us everything," Zephyr demanded.

"Was it because of last night?" Roz asked.

Zach nodded. "After we left the gym we went to the Power Plant to get some eats. And then he just…he pouted his heart out and I was just so…so in love."

"Aw!" they gushed.

Zach smiled happily. "And we made out and…did some other stuff. And then he drove me to school! And we made out more during lunch! It was awesome!"

Alonzo stood and wrapped his arms around Zach, pulling him onto the bed. "I'm so proud of you! My little _bebé_!" He ruffled Zach's hair making the latter laugh.

"This is so great, man," Zephyr said. "Welcome to the relationship club!"

Zach laughed again. "Remember you can't tell anyone. Bucky's parents are very homophobic so if they find out… _zongro_."

They all nodded (not necessarily in sync). Zach slipped out from under Alonzo's arm. "I gotta run home to see my mom. I'll see you guys at practice."

"Don't go smooching your boyfriend!" Alonzo teased as Zach ran out.

Zach lived a few houses down from Zephyr. Both his parents were home and, to his surprise, sitting in the kitchen with four Zombie Patrol officers. When they saw him his mom stood up and rushed to him. "Zachary!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

Zach's dad made his way over as did the officers. "This is your missing son?" one of them asked.

"Yes, thank you officers," his dad said.

"Zach you have a lot of explaining to do," his mom stated. She pulled away from him and frowned, giving him a stern look. "You've been gone for hours! None of your friends had seen you! We can't file a missing report until it's been more than twenty-four hours! Why didn't you come home last night?"

Zach waited for the officers to leave before he went to explain. "I'm sorry, I was practicing late last night and the time got away from me."

"The time got away from you?" his dad asked disbelievingly.

Zach nodded. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'll come home right after practice tonight and—"

"You aren't practicing tonight," his mother stated. "If you're gonna just disappear for hours because of this team you can't be on the team anymore."

"Wait, Mom—"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Mom they're counting on me," Zach argued. "We're a _team_ we have to work together everyone had to be there."

"You should have thought about that before you 'lost track of time'."

"Mom, _please_. I have to—don't make me beg Mom." His mom folded her arms and Zach sighed, then got down on his knees and folded his hands together. "Mom, Dad, please let me cheer. I'll do anything, just don't take this away from me. I really _really_ want to. Double-triple my chores! I'll scrub the whole house clean just let me cheer."

His parents looked at each other, then at him and sighed. "Okay."

Zach jumped up and whooped loudly, then pulled his parents in for a hug. "But you can't cheer next year," his mom said. "And you'll have a full set of chores waiting when you get home tonight. Should keep you occupied for the weekend."

"Oh, the cheer competition is Saturday so I'll be gone the entire weekend," Zach stated.

Both of them groaned and Zach laughed as he pulled away. "I'll do all the chores though. I'll even finish my actual regular chores before I go to practice today."

His mom grinned and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down and kissing his forehead. "Go ahead."

* * *

After practice ended, Zach hung around the student parking lot, waiting for Bucky to finish in the gym. It had been hours since they had spent any time alone and he couldn't pretend to need help with the routine anymore. He was just hoping Bucky's posse of cheerleaders wouldn't be following.

Lucky for Zach, it was just Bucky and Addison walking toward Bucky's car. Addison knew and therefore was the least of Zach's worries.

"Hey," Zach greeted.

Bucky grinned and so did Addison. "So I'm guessing you're not coming to my house, Bucky?" Addison asked with a smug smile.

"I have to go home, actually," Zach said. "My parents were pissed about last night. I had to beg to stay on the team."

He saw Addison cover her mouth to keep from gasping and Bucky try and fail to hide a smile. He stepped toward Zach and wrapped his arms around his neck. "So what you're saying is you begged your parents to be with me?" Bucky asked with a smug smile.

Zach chuckled and nodded. "You could say that."

"You're kinda stupid," Bucky said with a chuckle, then pulled Zach in for a searing kiss. He pulled back and said, "I'll give you a ride home. Addison, get in the back."

"You guys are too cute," she gushed as she climbed into the back.

Zach chuckled and leaned against the car with Bucky in his arms. "Day one of dating you had been amazing," Zach said with a soft smile. "I'm really looking forward to this."

Bucky rolled his eyes with a grin. "You're so full of affection."

"People usually just reject me. This is nice."

Bucky chuckled lightly. "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I need to get her home," Bucky said, gesturing to Addison who was watching them through the window. "And you too. You need to stay on your parents' good side so we can go to Manchester and win."

Bucky pulled away and made his way to the driver's side. Zach opened his own door and dropped his bag in, then climbed in.

"Can I be on the Bluetooth?" Addison asked.

Bucky rolled his eyes and looked at Zach. "Do you want to listen to her garbage music?" Bucky asked.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry Addison, I think you should play your music," Zach said.

"You're lucky you're cute," Bucky said.

"I'm also cute," Addison pointed out. "I've had a boyfriend a lot longer than you two."

"Shut up and turn on your music," Bucky told her.

Bucky went to his cousin's house first. She lived closer and it was pizza night so he could get some for the road. Addison invited Zach in too, for a quick bite if he wanted. "My parents will be fine with it, don't worry," she told him. "If we're lucky they'll be asleep."

Bucky just rolled his eyes. Addison unlocked the front door and the three of them stepped inside. Addison led them to the kitchen, where the mayor and the chief of Zombie Patrol we're sitting at the counter in their sleepwear. It was weird and made Zach a little uncomfortable.

They both looked at him oddly. "Hello Zombie Who isn't my daughter's boyfriend," the mayor greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Addison went into the kitchen and grabbed a box. "This is Zach, Bucky's giving him a ride home. I'm giving them some pizza." She thrust the box into Zach's hand. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow."

"Oh, Zach?" Mayor Missy asked with a curious eyebrow. She looked at Addison who nodded.

"Yes, that Zach." Addison said.

"Okay we're leaving now," Bucky said. "It's late. Zach needs to get home and I also need to go and pack my suitcases and…clean. I dunno. Bye!"

"Oh okay," Mayor Missy said. "Are you gonna pick up Addison tomorrow?"

"You know you could take me to school," Addison muttered. "You're my _parents_."

Bucky ignored her and said, "Yeah. I'll see you guys in the morning."

He turned and grabbed Zach by the arm, pulling him to the door. "It was nice meeting you!" Zach called as he was dragged out.

"You too!" he heard Mayor Missy call back.

Bucky closed the door and took the box from Zach. "Come on man, I seriously have to pack my suitcases," Bucky said.

"I packed while I was home, before I went to practice." They climbed into the car. "My mom said I couldn't leave until all my chores were done and I was all packed to leave."

"Eat some pizza," Bucky told him. "Also chores suck. I don't do any of mine until the day before my parents show up."

Zach chuckled a little and opened the pizza box. He gasped in excitement. " _This_ is what human pizza looks like? _Gar grut_!"

Bucky laughed and gave him an odd look. "What was that? What'd you say?"

"What?"

"At the end. Was that Zombie Tongue?"

Zach nodded. "Sorry, it slipped."

"Don't apologize for speaking in your first language. Don't ever apologize for that. And if anyone ever gives you crap for it, it'd be my honor to beat them up."

"Aw," Zach gushed. "You're so sweet. Is it just 'cause I'm cute?"

Bucky smiled cheekily. "How'd you figure that out?"

"I mean, I expected you to be a lot more of a jerk. And you're not, which is only a little weird since I'm so used to it."

"You're not," Bucky argued. "We never talked."

"You're big man on campus," Zach shrugged. "You know: _my cuz, Bucky's the Man. Look at how perfect he lands. Our very own cheer rockstar_." To seal the deal, he even did Bucky's signature jazz hands.

Bucky laughed and grinned. "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen," he said with a smile.

Zach was also smiling widely. "Aw, you have such a cute dimple!"

Bucky kept smiling at him. "I don't think I've ever smiled so much as I do with you," he told Zach. "Now stop being so cute and eat your pizza. We're nearly at Zombietown."


	8. Chapter 8

They sat in Bucky's car for at least ten minutes, eating pizza and just cuddling each other. There were still Zombies out, making their way home from practice. Bucky was tired and so was Zach and they were both fine with just holding each other in the car and eating pizza until Zach actually had to go inside.

Zach was in his own seat and Bucky had moved into his lap, leaning back against him and eating his dinner.

"What did Tracey say about our room arrangement?" Zach asked.

"I made up this excuse to get him to be fine with it."

Bucky shrugged. "And I told him I'd share the bed so he could have one to himself. A favor to him, of course. Who wants to share with you, gross."

Zach laughed lightly. "I wonder who would want to share with me?"

"I'm kind of sick of your voice," Bucky said.

Zach just hummed and wrapped his arms around Bucky. "I wanna fall asleep on your arms," Bucky murmured as he turned into Zach's chest. "You should just come to my house and stay there with me. It's empty and we can be alone and it's closer to school."

"Wouldn't that be something." Zach said, then pushed on Bucky's legs. "I have to go inside now, Bucky."

Bucky whined in protest. "Do you have to? I like this."

"Yes I do," Zach said a bit regretfully. "And you have to go home. You need to pack your bags."

Bucky groaned and pushed the door open, climbing out of the car. Zach followed him, grabbing his bag from the back and walking with Bucky up the steps. "This is where I leave you," Zach said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He leaned down and gave Bucky a quick kiss which left the latter unsatisfied. Bucky made his way back his car, leaning against the door as he watched Zach go inside.

"Bump this," Bucky muttered to himself. He was in Zombietown, dropping off his Zombie boyfriend. He was going to do whatever the help he pleased, including convincing his Zombie boyfriend's parents to let Zach stay at his house.

It hadn't even been a minute since Zach went inside when Bucky knocked on the door. And middle-aged Zombie woman opened it with a slightly older looking man behind her.

Bucky put on his best smile—the one he knew made adults fall in love with him. "Hi, I'm Bartholomew, though most people refer to me as Bucky. I'm captain of the cheer team, I just dropped Zach off. You must be his parents."

"Oh, yes, I'm Mrs. Fairmourn. This is my husband."

"It's nice to meet you both," Bucky said. "I'm sure you both know that my team is going to Manchester tomorrow and staying for the weekend for the State Cheer Championship. We're leaving tomorrow and I wanted to know if it was fine with you if Zach stayed at my house tonight. I let a few cheerleaders stay at my place and we all carpool to school. It ensures that more people are on time."

"Oh," Mrs. Fairmourn said.

"I know you're concerned about where Zach will be this weekend but I can assure you he'll be safe. The hotel will have top notch security, there's Zombie Patrol there. And for tonight, my house has cameras."

"Well, okay—" Mrs. Fairmourn said.

"That's awesome, could you let him know I'm waiting?"

"I'll go honey," Mr. Fairmourn said, turning and going further into the house.

Bucky spent the next ten minutes conversing with Zach's mom. She was nice and Bucky knew all the tricks and tips to get moms to love him. The key was to get her to talk about Zach. Parents—especially moms—loved bragging about their kids. They'd tell stories and from those stories Bucky could figure out what the particular parent valued in life (like sports versus academics). Then he could ask about those things in her life.

Zach came down with his backpack and a duffle bag and his dad behind him. "Okay I guess I'm leaving now."

"Okay, stay safe honey," Mrs. Fairmourn said. She turned to Bucky and asked, "What time will you be back from Manchester?"

"Monday," Bucky lied easily. Zach looked at him in surprise. "We come back around ten on Monday and we have lunch and go to our afternoon classes and then home."

"Okay," Mrs. Fairmourn said, nodding. "I'll see you on Monday, Zach."

"Bye."

Once they were in the car, Zach started laughing. "You're a dirty liar," he said through laughs. "You just lied to my parents! So believable."

Bucky just laughed and started his car. "Would you believe I had none of that prepared?"

"It's a little scary how quickly you think of lies."

"I'm a cheerleader, it's my job to lie and be dramatic. It's for the good of the people."

Zach chuckled and said, "You're so cute."

"I am, aren't I?"

* * *

Bucky say in the car with Zach for a few minutes. "Okay, put your hands in your pockets. Pull your coat down over your Z-Band. My parents will get an alert that there's motion and will fly in to kick my ass for bringing a Zombie into their house."

"Oh geez."

"Don't worry, the cameras are just outside," Bucky said. "Now let's go. It'll be suspicious if we stay in the car for too long."

Bucky and Zach got their backpacks from the backseat and made their way to the front door. They went inside and Bucky disabled the alarm.

"Holy shit," Zach gasped. "This is insane! You live here?"

Bucky smiled, closed the door, and took Zach's hand to lead him to the staircase. "I need to pack my suitcase but you can sit on my bed and eat pizza. Just be clean."

"Okay."

Once they were up the stairs, the landline rang. Bucky grabbed it from its base and pressed answer. Before he could say anything, his mother asked, " _Why aren't you answering your phone?_ "

Bucky's took a deep breath. "Good evening mother," he greeted.

" _Answer my question._ "

"My phone broke this morning," Bucky explained. "During school. I've been at practice all afternoon but I was planning on informing you once I returned home."

" _Who's that with you? Why do you have guests over when it's nearly eleven? Aren't you leaving for competition tomorrow?_ "

"Yes ma'am," Bucky answered. "He lives far from school and is on the cheer team so I offered him the spare bedroom and a ride so we decrease the chances of being late in the morning."

" _Was that pizza I saw? You have competition this weekend and you know better than anyone you can't afford to gain anymore weight._ "

"Aunt Missy and Uncle Dale gave me pizza for dinner but I didn't eat any. They wouldn't let me leave unless I took some but I promise I won't have any."

" _Why are you getting home so late? You know Seabrook isn't safe especially with the Zombie curfew being lifted last year._ "

"We practiced until ten tonight, and I took Addison home. Aunt Missy wants me to make sure she gets home safe."

" _I'll talk with your father about getting you a new phone. And I will call you at exactly six thirty tomorrow morning to make sure you are up and ready for competition. Go to bed now to get seven and a half hours of sleep._ "

"Okay," Bucky said with a sigh. "Bye Mom."

She didn't say anything as she hung up. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. It was a short conversation but it was still hurtful and he felt like crying.

Zach wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him in for a comforting hug. "I may have only heard one side of that conversation, but it didn't sound very good," Zach said comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

Bucky sighed and leaned into Zach's arms. It was nice to have someone caring to fall back on after talking to one of his parents. Someone who actually cared about him and didn't just keep him around to maintain an image.

"Stop being so caring," Bucky muttered. "How are you so nice?"

"You're nice too."

Bucky scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I don't fall for jerks."

Bucky looked up at him and said, "You fall for _everyone_."

"False information," Zach said. "You're so fucking cute and caring and you're so different than what everyone says about you. You're a nice person and I have never felt this way before. I used to flirt with people and just get rejected but you're so…different. You're the type of person I've been looking for, I just didn't know it."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I hate you. You make me feel…feelings. It's the worst."

Zach laughed and pulled away from Bucky. "Okay where's your room? We have a suitcase to pack."

He dragged Bucky by the arm down the hallway into the room Bucky told Zach was his. The door was decorated with craft letters and little art projects done by his cousin when she was eight.

"Addison is so adorable," Zach said. "You guys are so awesome together. Like a brother-sister pair. It's so cute. Seeing you protecting her like an older brother."

"She's great but I do not wanna talk about Addison when you can be sitting naked on my bed right now. My only motivation to pack is that I can make out with you right after."

Zach looked at him in surprise. "You're so blunt."

"You love it." Bucky opened his room door and Zach went to sit on the bed. Bucky opened his closet and pulled out his suitcase, swinging it on his bed.

"How much clothing do you need for the weekend? Goddamn."

"You shouldn't be talking, you need to take off your shirt. And your pants and maybe your underwear and everything."

"When you finish packing. Only when you finish packing will you get me naked."

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled. "Will you at least help me?"

"Nope," Zach said cheekily, making sure to pop the 'p' on the end. He laid back on Bucky's bed. "You need motivation to pack so I will sit here and eat more pizza. If you ever finish, maybe there'll be some left for you."

"Fine," Bucky whined.

He went around his room, pulling clothes and other items from drawers and countertops and putting them on his bed. He took a quick detour to the basement to get his uniform from the washing machine then went back up to see Zach folding his clothes and putting them into piles based off of what they were.

"You didn't have to do that," Bucky told him.

Zach shrugged. "The faster you finish the faster we can make out."

Bucky giggled and sat on the bed beside Zach. They folded Bucky's clothes and put them into piles. Bucky put the piles into his suitcase then went and grabbed towels and toiletries and put them in the bag.

After they finished—including putting the bags by the door, taking the pizza box into the kitchen, and brushing their teeth and Bucky changing into his pajamas—they laid down in Bucky's bed and cuddled together.

"Okay I know I said we were gonna make out, but it's really late and I'm kinda exhausted," Bucky said tiredly. "Can we rain check until later?"

Zach smiled and nodded. "I'm cuddling my secret boyfriend, who's awesome and convinced my parents to let me stay here tonight and tricked them into letting me stay on Sunday. We've got the whole weekend to ourselves. I'm happy doing whatever."

Bucky rolled his eyes and moved into Zach's chest. He didn't say anything and soon his breathing evened out and he had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The bus sat a little more than fifty-five people, so they only had one bus for all of the cheerleaders. Bucky was at the front with his fellow captains, going through the last of the paperwork. When they got to the hotel, Bucky and the Aceys got down and gathered their room keys. They went back on the bus and handed out the room keys, giving a few final instructions before sending them off into their rooms.

The first day proved to be a challenge. Zach and Bucky got to hang out, sure, but they couldn't be affectionate with each other with so many people around.

Zach did make sly passes at Bucky throughout the day. He mouth things and throw winks from the spaces between them at the gym. After they finished for the day they went back to their rooms.

"I'm gonna go shower," Tracey announced. He looked at Bucky as he said, "Unless someone else would rather go first?"

It was a bit of a trap, considering that Bucky _always_ went first in everything. He shook his head though and said, "I have to go see Addison, she claims it's urgent but knowing her it's something stupid."

"Okay," Tracey said suspiciously. He watched Bucky stand up and exit the room before giving Zach a once over then going into the bathroom.

A few minutes after the shower water came on, Bucky came back in the room and basically pounced onto Zach. Zach couldn't help but laugh before Bucky connected their lips.

After a few seconds, Bucky pulled back and rested his forehead on Zach's. "Fuck you," he said without any feeling. "Being all hot and sweaty and—just fuck you."

"Oh is that what you want?" Zach asked with a smug smile. He let his hands linger from Bucky's waist to his butt. "Your friend is in the shower, you know? He could pop out at anytime."

"Don't play games with me," Bucky said. "Grab my ass or don't. Just pick something."

"Tracey could come out any minute."

"Says the guy who was flirting with me in front of the whole cheer team. Now lay down so I can work my magic."

Zach laughed and laid back on their bed. Bucky kissed him in a starved kind of way, like he had been waiting forever to do it (to be fair they hadn't been affectionate with each other since they left that morning).

They kissed passionately, touching each other everywhere they could (yes, including some affectionate ass grabbing). When the shower water cut off Bucky rolled off of Zach and onto the other side of the bed. They fixed themselves quickly and Zach managed to grab a book from his backpack before Tracey came out of the bathroom.

He knew that everyone saw him as the flirty guy. Here was Tracey, shuffling through bag in just a towel. If Zach didn't say anything people would be suspicious of him and what he was doing. "Oh, someone's looking fairly delicious," Zach said with a flirty smile.

Tracey looked up at laughed. "Shut up! Mr. Strict is right next to you!"

Bucky scowled at the two of them. "Are you done in the bathroom?"

"No sir."

"Then stop being gay with the Zombie and finish. We need to get to sleep ASAP if we're gonna be ready to perform tomorrow morning."

Tracey laughed a little and grabbed his pajamas and more toiletries, then went back into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Bucky put his phone down and grabbed Zach by his jaw.

"Don't flirt with other people," he warned. "I will lose my fucking mind if you ever do that again."

"I figured if I didn't then—"

"I don't care," Bucky interrupted. "You are mine. You are _only_ mine. You get to flirt with me, and only me. Understand?"

"You are so hot when you get jealous." Zach breathed out.

Bucky pulled him down for rough kiss. "Don't you ever flirt with my best friend again. I don't care how hot he is. I want your attention on me."

"I love seeing you get jealous." Zach said with a smile. He gave him another peck and grabbed his book. "I have math homework. Can you help me, Senior? Or are you still upset that I flirted with Tracey?"

"Shut up," Bucky grumbled. "Why would you even flirt with him? He's not _that_ hot."

"You know how I am," Zach shrugged. "I've flirted with every person in existence. If that just stopped, people would be suspicious."

Bucky frowned and didn't say anything about it. Instead he asked, "Aren't you a sophomore?" Zach nodded. "I thought juniors took algebra two?"

Zach shrugged. "It's just math. Numbers, concepts. I'm not stupid, ya know."

"I know," Bucky said defensively. He sighed, then moved Zach's book over to the side and straddled him. "I'm sorry if I sound insane. I'm just a little…"

"Jealous?"

"I don't want you looking at other guys," Bucky stated. "You're mine."

"I am yours," Zach stated. "But if we wanna keep this on the down low, you gotta understand that I'll flirt with people. It doesn't mean anything, 'cause I'm yours."

"Okay." Bucky kissed him, softer than before. "Sorry that I'm being so needy. And… _possessive_."

"I don't care, honestly," Zach shrugged. "Now I need help with my homework. Can you help me out?"

Bucky have him another kiss, then moved out of his lap. "Yeah, but I'm not very good at math. Just a warning."

Zach smiled and nodded. "I just like chilling with you is all."

* * *

It was close to eleven at night. Bucky and the Aceys has gone around at nine thirty to tell everyone to go to bed and now, Bucky was fast asleep in a bed with Zach. Tracey made sure of it before sneaking out of the room to meet with Lacey and Stacey in the hall.

"I hat is so important that couldn't wait until the morning?" Stacey asked, clearly frustrated with Tracey.

"Bucky and the Zombie in our room are dating," Tracey stated, getting both of their attention. "I came out of the shower and they were making out on the bed. And then when I went back to get dressed, they were talking about how Buck we getting jealous. Zach—the Zombie—was talking about how he'd only interested in Bucky."

"What? That's insane," Lacey said. "Bucky would _never_ date a Zombie."

"I have pictures!"

"What?"

Tracey nodded and showed them the set of pictures he'd taken after catching Bucky and Zach. "This is…this is so bad," Lacey said, and the other two Aceys nodded.

"Well…we have to do something," Stacey said. "Bucky's clearly lost his mind. Dating a Zombie, of all people."

"I thought he'd date you, honestly," Lacey shrugged.

"That's not the big issue," Tracey said. "Bucky can't date a Zombie. He just—he can't. We _have_ to break them up."

"Do they know that you know?" Lacey asked.

Tracey shook his head. "Okay. So we have to break them up without them knowing that we know." Stacey summed up.

"Great." Tracey sighed. "I'm tired so…circle back to this tomorrow?"

They all nodded and made their way back to their rooms.

* * *

After placing first in the cheer competition and chilling for the rest of Saturday, Bucky treated the team to a morning of fun activities. They went to a trampoline park and went go-kart racing, then did laser tag before heading back to the hotel and packing their stuff to go home.

Once they got to Seabrook, everyone went home while Bucky and Addison stayed behind to finish up onpaperwork and put the supplies away. Zach helped too, considering Bucky was his ride.

When they left the gym, Zed was waiting outside for them in the now empty parking lot. Him and Addison ran toward each other and threw their arms around each other. Zed lifted her off the ground and spun her around happily.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Addison said. She pulled him down and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I am so proud, congrats," Zed said. "First place!"

Addison smiled and turned her head to watch her cousin and his boyfriend walk toward her. "That's all 'cause of the amazing guidance of my cousin," she said.

Zed kept one arm around Addison and gave Bucky and Zach a side hug each. "Congrats guys," Zed said. "What's next? Nationals?"

"Nah," Bucky said. "There's some shit going on with the officials do they aren't hosting a National Competition this year. I dunno."

"What's the plan for the rest of the night?" Zed asked. "I know of a little place that's throwing a party of sorts."

Addison smiled widely. "A Zombie Mash?"

Zed nodded. "You in Zach?"

Zach shook his head. "It's, uh, been a long day. Long weekend. I kinda just wanna chill."

"Alright," Zed said. "I'll let them know, of course."

"Who?"

"Your band. I doubt you guys would've performed since you probably haven't rehearsed in ages."

Zach nodded. Bucky glanced at him, then turned back to Addison. "So you're going with Zed? You don't need a ride?"

"Nope."

"Cool," Bucky said. "See you guys tomorrow then."

Zed looked between them. "Okay? Are you driving Zach home or something?"

"Zed," Addison said warningly.

Zed raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, then at his friends. "It's just some questions, Babe."

"Don't worry about us," Bucky stated. "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets intense at the end. You have been warned.

Zach saw a lot less of Bucky after cheer ended. Alonzo asked that they practice a few times a week, after school and on the weekends. On Wednesday, when Zach didn't have band practice, he went over to Bucky's house to have a 'movie date.' Bucky was upset that Zach had never seen a single Harry Potter movie.

"I didn't think you'd like Harry Potter."

"First of all everyone loves Harry Potter," Bucky stated. "It doesn't matter what you say it's a universal concept. They might have their opinions and shit but they all like either the movies or the books."

"Someone's a little defensive," Zach said. "When are we gonna start the movie?"

"Shut up," Bucky grumbled from his kitchen. "Do you realize what I did for you? I went to the grocery store—which I never do—and bought snacks and drinks."

"Aw! How sweet!"

"And I had to go to Addison's house—"

"Don't complain about that, you love going over there."

"Shut up. I had to go and get her movie collection because my cousin is weird and had a movie collection."

Zach just raised an knowing eyebrow. No matter how much Bucky talked shit about his cousin, it was pretty clear he loved her more than life itself.

"What other movies does she have?" Zach asked.

"Every DCOM ever created," Bucky said. Even though he was in the kitchen, it was obvious he was rolling his eyes. "They aren't even good! She's just crazy!"

"What's your favorite one?"

"High School Musical is the best thing ever created!"

Zach barked a laugh. "You just said DCOMs aren't good!"

"It doesn't count," Bucky stated. "If one movie in the series was in theaters the whole series doesn't count as DCOMs."

"You're so cute."

Bucky came from the kitchen with a few large bowls filled with snacks. "I hate you. Just FYI."

"I like your love language," Zach said with a smile. "You pretend to be all mean but it's just you being a sweetheart."

Bucky grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at Zach. "Don't say that to me again."

Zach laughed and pulled Bucky by his hand. "Come on! It's movie time!"

"I need to get the drinks."

"How much did you buy?"

Bucky shrugged as he walked back to the kitchen. "I need to use a lot of the food money my parents give me, which I haven't been doing. So, splurge."

"There's no way we can finish all this in one night."

"Oh no," Bucky said without any actual feeling. He went back to the tv room with a bottle of soda and two cups filled with ice. "You should come over again tomorrow, so we can finish all this food."

Zach raised an eyebrow as Bucky sat down beside him. "Should I?"

Bucky nodded. "I mean, there's no way we can finish all nine movies in one night. You should also stay over tomorrow night, just because."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Now shut up so we can watch the movies."

* * *

Bucky hadn't shown up for lunch, leaving the Aceys table without a 'ruler.' Tracey pointed out how Zach wasn't sitting with his group of friends.

"We have to do something about this," Lacey said in frustration. "Bucky's not thinking clearly and—ugh! We just need to snap him out of it!"

"But what can we do?" Stacey asked. "We can't just walk up to him and say 'hey you need to break up with your boyfriend because he's a Zombie' because that will go horrible for us. Remember when we tried to keep Zed and Addison apart?"

"That backfired," Tracey summed up.

"Someone has to be able to knock some sense into him," Stacey said. "Definitely not Addison."

Tracey grinned and laughed lightly. "Could you imagine trying to get her in our side? She's the biggest Zombie advocate in school. That'd never work."

"This is serious." Lacey snapped. "Our friend is being stupid, and we need to help him. Ideas people."

They sat and thought for a second. They obviously couldn't get to Bucky. They needed someone who could strike enough fear in Bucky, someone who was a major influence on his life. Obviously not Addison, considering her opinion on Zombies.

Stacey gasped with an idea. "Trace, do you still have those pictures?"

"Yeah, but I was about to delete them."

"Do you still have his mom's number?"

Tracey nodded. A smile slowly crept on his face as he got her point. "Oh yeah, I see your point."

* * *

The members of Bowling for Zoup had been fortunate enough to all end up in the same study hall. There was never any actual studying going on. They picked a table where they were hidden by bookshelves and far enough from the librarian so that they could do whatever they want, as long as they didn't start screaming (it happened twice already).

"Why are you actually doing homework?" Alonzo asked.

"Because this is study hall," Zach said obviously.

"Since when were you studious?" Zephyr asked.

"You guys are mean."

Alonzo chuckled and shook his head. "I wanted to have fun this period!"

"Well, I have a date tonight." Zach gave them a cocky shrug.

They all looked at him with expectant smiles. "You guys are still dating?" Alonzo asked.

"Duh."

"I thought he was just using you as a distraction or stress reliever or something," Zephyr admitted. "Which is why I had my reservations. But…it's lasted four days past cheer."

Alonzo gasped and asked, "Has your one week anniversary passed already?"

"Oh god," Zephyr groaned.

Zach just looked at Alonzo in confusion. "What? I don't know, maybe? Why?"

"Aw!" Alonzo and Roz gushed. "One week strong!"

"And you guys are going out on dates too," Alonzo went on. "Too cute!"

"What is wrong with you guys?" Zephyr asked. "Zach's had a boyfriend for a week and you guys lose your minds."

"We did the same thing when you and Alonzo finally got together," Roz pointed out.

"Okay that's fair."

"My boy's in a cute relationship," Alonzo said happily as he slung an arm over Zach's shoulder. "If you weren't going out tonight I'd take you to celebrate."

Zach rolled his eyes and smiled fondly.

* * *

Bucky and Zach had migrated up to Bucky's bedroom. It wasn't necessarily late but they had finished their movie marathon and decided to do their homework in Bucky's room.

"Do you really need help with your homework?" Bucky asked.

Zach shrugged. "I like it when you help me. You're a lot nicer than when you're teaching cheers."

Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm only nice with you. You deserve it."

Zach grinned, then turned to give Bucky a kiss. It lasted only a few seconds. They heard a gasp in surprise and a curse in a voice all to familiar to Bucky. He pulled away from Zach and turned to see his parents standing in the doorway of his room. They all stared, frozen in shock.

It felt like Bucky's heart stopped. Every second dragged out and no one knew what to do.

Everything that happened next came all too fast. Bucky's mom named Kitty started sobbing. His dad, Dylan, turned red with anger.

Kitty was crying about how the devil had possessed her son once again and all that shit. Bucky managed to push Zach off the bed, watching almost in slow motion as his dad left the room and returned with a gun.

Zach gasped and Bucky shoved him to the window. Someone screamed—maybe it was Zach or maybe it was Bucky—when Dylan shot at them. Bucky forced his window open and pushed Zach out.

Before he could even check to see if Zach was alright or follow him, he was pulled away by his father.

"You sick son of a bitch," he hissed at his son. "Where did we go wrong with you?"

"Dad—" Bucky was cut off abruptly when his father hit him with the butt of his gun and cried out in pain.

His mother, who had been crying incomprehensibly, sniffed and asked, "Why do you hate us so much? W-why do you want to embarrass us? Make us look like fools?"

"It's about time I teach you how to be a man. My son will _not_ be a dirty faggot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the beginning of the downward spiral that is this story. It'll only get worse from here. This wasn't even in the original plan, guys! Originally it was just supposed to be some cute Zacky then I got inspired for lots of angst and holy shit here we are.
> 
> Leave a review?


	11. Chapter 11

Everything had been a blur. One minute he was giving his boyfriend a kiss and the next, he had been shoved out the window and narrowly avoided breaking his neck. Zach sat in the grass for a second, going over what had just happened in his head.

Bucky's parents had come home and had caught them, red handed. Bucky was right: his mom sobbed as if someone had died. His dad had opened fire on them.

' _Holy shit I almost died_.'

Zach got to his feet and took off. Bucky's dad could still be after him. He needed to get out of there and as far away as possible. He didn't know what to do or where to go. Zombietown was too far to run to in one stretch and he didn't know any humans who would even understand or invite him in.

' _Wait…_ ' he realized that he knew one.

* * *

It was after eleven and the lights were out, but Zach knocked persistently and long enough to annoy the neighbors. Addison mom, Mayor Missy, opened the door in her pajamas which, in another circumstance, would catch Zach's attention.

"I need to see Addison it's urgent please get her," Zach rushed out. He was bouncing on his heels, filled with too much anxiety to calm down for even a second. Every second they wasted was another second Bucky was forced through some torture Zach couldn't even begin to fathom.

Missy nodded and let him inside as she went upstairs to get her daughter. While he waited, Zach managed to send a text to Alonzo.

**SOS get here ASAP I NEED YOU**

Alonzo would know it was urgent. If Zach was just being dramatic, it would be more obvious and would say 'hurry or I'll die waiting!' They made sure they had a way of knowing when something serious was happening.

Zach sent his location and got a confirmation from Al just as Addison came down the stairs. "It's after eleven, man," she complained.

"Addison something very bad happened I didn't know who to go to," Zach rushed out in a panic.

Addison's expression changed as she woke up more. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Bucky's parents came in while we were kissing and it was all just horrible his mom started sobbing and his dad had a gun! A _gun_!" Zach said in one breath. "I-I don't know what to do I didn't know where to go! I-I—"

He stopped as he realized just how close to tears he was. He couldn't stop the tears from falling and started crying, putting his hands in his hair as he paced the floor. "I don't wanna think about what's gonna happen to Bucky. They're gonna hurt him and it'll be my fault! I-I—I don't know what to do!"

"Oh my god," Addison whispered. "I-Maybe my mom can call her sister? Figure out what's happening?"

Zach nodded and Addison moved, stopping him in his path. "You should sit, relax a little. It won't help anybody if you start freaking out or if you have to go to the hospital for a panic attack." _Or if you short out your Z-Band._

She hadn't said it, but it was still there. She led him to the couch and made sure he sat back before running up the stairs. Even though he was sitting, his leg was bouncing and the scene from earlier kept replaying in his head. He couldn't help but cry a little more, a little harder, at the thought that he could've done something more. He could've helped Bucky or done anything beside sitting there, gaping like a fish out of water.

He didn't realize when Addison sat next to him until she was pressing a box of tissues into his hands. "It's okay, it'll be okay," she said soothingly.

Mayor Missy came in from another room, looking at her phone. "Kitty didn't answer," she said. "She did send me a text saying that it was late and I should be sleeping." She looked up at her daughter, furrowing her brows as she surveyed the scene. "Can you tell me what happened?"

After seeing that Zach was in no condition to repeat the story, Addison explained, "He said he was with Bucky. Aunt Kitty and Uncle Dylan came and caught them kiss and freaked out. Uncle Dylan had a gun—did you know he owned a gun 'cause I didn't."

"Oh my god," Missy gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Who cares! B-Bucky is there and he could get hurt!"

"I should go there," Missy said decisively.

"Mom, you need to put on actual clothes."

"Right."

Mayor Missy went back upstairs. There was a knock on and the door and Addison went and opened it, finding a frantic looking Alonzo on the other side.

He quickly located his best friend and ran to him, wrapping Zach in a tight hug. "Hey it's okay," Alonzo said comfortingly. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Addison asked them.

"Something cold maybe? Water?" Alonzo asked.

"Yeah, okay."

An hour later, Zach had calmed down enough and was leaning lost on Alonzo while they waited for Addison's mom to get back. Addison was dozing off a little but doing her best to stay awake with them.

"You can go to bed, Addison," Zach muttered. "There's no point in keeping you up all night."

Addison scoffed. "Aside from the fact that my mom would ki—would be pissed at me for leaving you both here, I want to know what's happening. Bucky may be your boyfriend, but he's my cousin."

"I mean, it can't possibly be that bad," Addison said, mostly to herself. "Aunt Kitty doesn't believe in physical punishment because it'd be obvious to others that we did something wrong or that we aren't perfect."

Alonzo raised an eyebrow. "Your Aunt's name is 'Kitty?'"

Addison nodded. "That's my mom's sister. Missy and Kitty. My mom is older but Kitty loves to pretend that she's old and wise because she has five kids and apparently that means you know everything about everything."

"Five?"

"Bucky has four older siblings," Addison explained. "None of them are in Seabrook. He's got a brother a MIT, another at UCLA, one doing grad school in Florida, and a sister doing research at some school in New York. Bucky's the youngest, so he tried to shine under all the amazing accomplishments of his siblings."

"Damn," Alonzo whistled. "I was wondering why he had such a big house for just him and his parents. Do you have secret siblings too?"

"Nope," she said. "I got to absorb all the hate of my parents all by myself. No cushions."

"Wow."

The sound of keys in the front door caught all of their attention. All three of them got up and met Missy at the door. They watched as she hung up her coat and took off her wet boots, closing the door before turning to them.

"She said it was late and for me to never come over so late. She asked how I knew she was home so I told her I wanted to check on Bucky. Then she said that they had come home early to surprise Bucky for a vacation and they would be gone early tomorrow morning and stay gone for an undetermined amount of time."

Zach whimpered a little.

"I'm sorry," Missy apologized. "I wish there was more I could do. You should go home and get some sleep. I'll go by in the morning to check again. I can drive you both home."

Alonzo glanced at his friend then looked back at Missy. "Thank you, but we can walk. We'll go fast."

Missy nodded. "Okay. Stay safe. You have Addison's number?"

"Yeah."

"Send a text or give a call or something when you're both home," Missy said.

"Okay. Thank you." Alonzo said. "Come on Zach."

Zach followed Alonzo out of the house and down the road. Alonzo doesn't say anything to Zach while they walked home. He made sure to stay close and watch for Zach to be less…in thought.

It wasn't until after they crossed the barrier that Zach had come out of thought. He looked at his friend with the most broken expression and asked, "What if something happens to him? What if he gets hurt or—or worse?"

"I know you're scared, Zach. I would be too. And I sure as heck wouldn't know what to do if this was me. If Bucky were Zeph. But you hear the mayor. There's nothing we can do now. It's not like we could break Bucky out."

Zach knew he was right. He didn't know much about the security system at Bucky's house, but there were cameras and an alarm and quite frankly Zach wasn't sure if he could keep his cool around Bucky's parents. He'd overhead a few humans talking about when Zed threatened someone and he had gone mostly offline, without a few details. Zach was afraid he might go Zombie if he was around them.

The worst part was that Zach kind of wanted the opportunity.


	12. Chapter 12

Zach had found Addison waiting for him outside of school. She wasn't alone, of course. Zed had his arm around her and Eliza and Bree and Bonzo were around her. The fact that all of them looked troubled made Zach nervous.

"My aunt texted me this morning saying that Bucky won't drive me to school anymore," Addison told him. "School's about to start and I haven't seen him."

Zach bit his lip and looked around. "My mom tried to go by but no one answered the door. And then Aunt Kitty called her and said she saw her on the cameras and they were out of town, which is bullshit because she told me Bucky was sick and wouldn't be at school."

"What?" Zach asked.

"I'm not supposed to say he's sick," Addison shrugged. "We aren't supposed to get sick. Not important. She's telling two different stories and something is up and I'm worried out of my fucking mind."

Zach had cried himself out the night before. Otherwise he would've broken down at her words.

"We'll try to look into it," Zed told them. He shook his head and said, "Try not to stress too much, Zach."

The bell rang and Zed said, "Let's reconvene at lunch."

They went inside the school and headed for their home rooms. Alonzo was the only one in Zach's home room but Eliza hung around them for a second.

"So, you and Bucky?" Eliza asked. "That's a surprise."

"He's not what you'd think," Zach said a little tiredly.

"I haven't said anything," Eliza said. "Just never thought I'd see the day. Not just when you actually got in a relationship, but when Bucky became so…"

She trailed off, then glanced up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna be late, see you guys."

Eliza turned back the way they had came. Zach looked at Alonzo who shrugged. "Eliza, man."

* * *

Zach was standing at his locker. He had gone to put his morning books away and lighten his backpack for lunch and had ended up staring at the picture of the cheer team from States. Bucky had given it to him; it was more zoomed in and was mostly focused on Bucky and Zach. It was the only picture of the two of them and it made his heart ache a little.

"…all morning and nothing. I'm getting worried." Zach perked up a little at the sound of Tracey.

"Do you think something could have happened?" Tracey asked. "His mom never responded to my text."

Zach didn't know what came over him, but he turned around and grabbed Tracey around the collar, turning back and slamming him into the lockers faster then he knew he could move. Zach was filled with sudden rage at the thought that Bucky's own friends might have had something to do with what had happened the night before.

Tracey had the wind knocked out of him as Zach held him inches off the ground. He looked completely terrified and Zach felt a sickeningly happy because of it. Still, he glowered at the cheerleader, nearly growling.

" _What_ did you send Bucky's mom?" he spat out.

"I-Let's just relax!" Tracey said in a panicked, breathless voice.

"Oh I'm calm, I'm very calm. Answer the fucking question."

"Let him down!" Lacey shouted in a whiny, ineffective voice.

Zach just continued to glare at Tracey. He pulled him off the lockers and slammed him against the metal. Tracey whimpered a little, shaking a little.

"Just calm down," Stacey said in an annoyingly soothing voice, like trainers did to wild animals.

"Answer me!" Zach snapped. "It's your fault, isn't it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Zach growled and lifted Tracey up a little more. "Don't _lie_ to me!"

Before it could advance any further, Zach was pulled away from Tracey and Zephyr materialized between the two of them. Alonzo and Roz and even Zed were at his side, moving him further away. The crowd that had formed backed up as they did.

Zed had pulled Zach's arms behind his back to restrain him while Alonzo and Roz and Zephyr worked to diffuse the situation. Zach was struggling to get out of Zed's grasp, growling as he just wanted to get his hands back on Tracey.

"Zach, relax," Alonzo told him. "Calm down, you're shorting out."

Zephyr looked over Zach's shoulder and asked, "You got him Zed?" Zach didn't need to turn to know Zed nodded. "Get him out of here before Principal Lee shows up."

Zed had taken Zach into the gym locker room. Once Zach got a good look at where they were, he flared with even more anger than he felt toward Tracey. There were so many memories of Bucky in the locker room it made his heartache. But by then, he wasn't thinking anymore. His Zombie had taken control and was taking any emotion Zach felt and turning it into pure rage.

Before anything could happen, Zed managed to wrestle Zach to the ground. Zach was growling and squirming to get out of his grasp.

"You're gonna hate me for this," Zed muttered. He managed to get his hands on Zach's Z-Band and hit the manual override, then pulled away as fast as he could.

Zach screamed as he was electrocuted for a solid ten seconds. He spazzed on the ground until the electrical shocks became more spaced out and finally returned to normal. Zed watched him cautiously, watched as he calmed his breathing down.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know how terrible that feels."

Zed made a move to Zach, who didn't say or do anything. His left arm still twitched with the electric shocks from his Z-Band and Zed day down next to him.

"I know we aren't really close, but we're still friends. You can talk to me, Zach, because in all the years we've been friends I've _never_ seen you get so mad. I've never seen you even get close to shorting out."

Zach pouted, looking both annoyed and disgruntled. It was kind of adorable and Zed had to fight the urge to laugh. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm not Alonzo. I'm not Roz or Zephyr or whoever the hell you're close with. But I'm probably the only person who understand a fraction of what you're going through. The biggest difference was that I wanted to kill your boyfriend, not his jockey."

Zach looked at him, the corner of his lip twitching in a slight smile. He frowned again though and looked back at the ground, at his hands in his lap, shaking. "Did I hurt him?"

Zed shook his head. "Just gave him a fright to last him a lifetime."

"I-I can't function without him, I just can't," Zach said shakily. "I've never felt like this. It's-I've never been so _scared_."

"I know it's scary, I know your worried out of your mind. Trust me, _I know_. But we're gonna figure this out together. We have your back." Zed told him reassuringly. "But you can't beat up people just because."

Zach frowned and clenched his fists at the thought of the incident. "I don't know how, but I know Tracey and Lacey and Stacey had something to do with all of this. They were talking about Tracey texting Bucky's mom."

Zed raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

Zach nodded.

"I may just have to beat the little shithead up too."

* * *

Zed had been Zach's personal escort to the cafeteria, where his friends were waiting were for him. Zephyr has told Zed that Addison was waiting for him in the library.

Addison and Eliza were in the back, eating their lunch even though they both knew they weren't supposed to. Zed sat down across from them and they both stopped their conversation when he arrived.

"How'd you guys keep Zach from getting into any trouble?" Zed asked.

"Tracey did it," Addison answered. "Said they were just messing around. Nothing to worry about."

"I just wanna know what Tracey did to make the nicest guy I know go insane."

Zed pulled out a phone and put it on the table. "Apparently he's been texting Bucky's mom," Zed explained. "Zach thinks that Tracey may have been behind everything. I managed to snag his phone without him noticing, but I don't have a password."

"Oh," Eliza said. "I would not have thought of that."

"Only one way to be sure." Addison picked up the phone and unlocked it.


	13. Chapter 13

After two days, everything started to blur together. Minutes blurred into hours, hours into days. His parents weren't typically religious, but left a hundred different conversion videos playing to help 'get the devil out of him.'

His mom refused to give him breakfast and lunch. She claimed that he was too far and needed to lose as much weight as possible if he wanted to get any cheer scholarships. And the meals he did get were light and did nothing to get him any nutrients.

The windows were locked and the doors were monitored. Bucky couldn't go anywhere in his house without one of his parents knowing. From what he'd heard, he wasn't allowed any visitors. His mom told his Aunt Missy that they would be out of town and Addison had been his last hope at escape.

They made him do relentless exercise indoors and punished him to try and purge as much of the devil out of him as possible.

It was miserable.

At night, Bucky would cry himself to sleep, clinging onto the hope that Zach might have been trying to save him. That maybe Addison wouldn't believe the lies his mom was telling and that he might escape his living hell.

The days blurred into weeks, and Bucky's hope slowly faded away as time passed.

* * *

Addison had taken screenshots of Tracey's messages with her aunt and sent them to herself. She even sent herself the actually pictures, with a feeling that Zach may want those. Unfortunately for her, she didn't see Zach again until the next day.

Like the day before, they had to hold Zach down when he saw the screenshots. They didn't need to reset his Z-Band again though, he was just angry. Addison and Bree had been tasked for the rest of the day with keeping Zach as far away from the Aceys as possible. Originally, it was just Addison. But Bucky wasn't just Zach's boyfriend, he was Addison's cousin, and she knew better than anyone what their family could be like, so Zed had sent Bree with her.

They were all just sitting ducks at that point, waiting for a solution that never seemed to come to anyone. Bucky's parents were telling two different stories to Addison and her parents, but it wasn't like any of them could get into the house. There were cameras and security systems, not to mention they didn't have a key.

On Tuesday, Addison had had enough. After school ended, she went straight to Bucky's house. It was freezing out because it was late January. Addison knocked persistently on the door and her Aunt Kitty opened it after a minute. Addison pushed the door open and walked in, despite her aunt's protests.

"You can't just let yourself in," Kitty protested.

"I'm your niece and it's ten degrees outside," Addison stated. She closed the door then turned to her aunt, giving her a hard glare. "Because of you, I have to walk to and from school in the cold. I'm gonna get sick!"

"That is not my fault," Kitty argued. "And you ought to go home. You don't wanna get sick from your cousin."

"I don't care if I get sick. I miss him, I wanna see him." Addison said. "Being sick for this long warrants a visit to the doctor, you know. People at school are asking where he is and I can't keep saying he's out of town. I just want to make sure he's okay."

Kitty frowned and didn't budge. "You're being very rude. A young lady doesn't act this way, you know. Someone ought to teach you manners."

"I'm sorry that in your mind, being a 'young lady' is letting people walk all over me. Being seen and not heard and being cute and reserved. I say that's bullshit."

Kitty gasped in shock, placing a hand over her heart. Addison rolled her eyes and shrugged off her winter clothes. "I won't be long. I just want to see him." Addison said again.

Kitty didn't answer her, still flustered from Addison words. Addison moved from the door and into the house. Bucky was sitting on the staircase, out of view from the door but still watching the exchange.

When Addison saw him she nearly cried. Her cousin looked worse than bad. He had bags under his eyes and looked sad and sick all at once. His face looked a little hollow too. He was wearing baggy pajamas that hid almost all of his skin.

He gave a strained smile when he saw her. "Hey cuz," he rasped out.

Addison whimpered and rushed to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Bucky groaned in pain and Addison pulled back quickly, looking him over with a slightly guilty look.

Bucky looked over her shoulder and had a second of panic before returning his attention back to Addison. He gave a slight shake of his head, telling her not to ask about it.

"How're you feeling?" Addison asked cautiously.

Bucky shrugged weakly. "I've been better." His voice was raw, sounding like her either lost his voice or been screaming. Addison knew which one it was and felt a little sick to her stomach.

"We've missed you at school. Do you plan on coming back anytime soon?"

It was a little bit of a trap for his mother, who was listening a few feet away.

"When I'm better I'll go to school," Bucky stated. He glanced at his mom then said, "How's walking been?"

"Zed walks to my house every morning and when he sees I'm cold he gives me his jacket. I keep telling him to stop but he insists that his core temperature is lower than mine and I need it more which is complete bullshit."

"Dear lord," Kitty muttered.

Bucky smiled a little. "Just let Zed do his thing. You know he loves smothering you."

Addison smiled and sat down next to him. "I'm sick of walking to school. Can't you just fake being fine? I would."

"I-I can't," Bucky sighed. "I'm too sick. Can't drive." He gave her a fake cough then glanced at his mother worriedly. "You should go home."

At that point, Kitty interjected with, "You should! I'm sure Missy is worried sick about you."

"I told Mom that I would be late," Addison said to her aunt with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I miss my cousin, everything else can wait."

"Addison," Bucky said warningly.

Addison shrugged and turned back to him. "I think it's fair that you know that everyone misses you. It's fair to you to know that I only told a few people you were sick, just the trusted people. It's _fair_ to you that some of them are _mourn_ ing your absence."

Bucky gave a look of recognition, while his mother remained confused. "Um, what's happening?"

"Well some pictures from the cheer championship were discovered. Some people didn't like them, especially since they were taken without permission. In the privacy of one of the rooms. So he beat up Tracey, who took the pictures." Bucky swallowed and Addison added, "Well he didn't _beat_ him up. But he threatened to. Tracey had it coming though."

"Uh, Yeah," Bucky said shakily. "I'm guessing it was Zed?"

He gave her a look. Addison knew that Bucky knew she was talking about Zach. "Yeah. He gets very violent and he's also very attached to you. He misses you a lot too."

"I miss him too," Bucky said sadly. He sighed, then said, "Give him my condolences."

"Of course," Addison said. "I don't want to leave but the folks who are mourning you are waiting for me. It's not very fair to keep them waiting, ya know?"

Bucky cracked a small smile. "I get it. I'll see you some other time though, right?"

Bucky gave her the most hopeful look. Addison nodded, feeling sorry that he was trapped here with no escape and she could come and go as she pleased. They both stood up and Addison carefully hugged him.

"Please save me," Bucky whispered in the quietest voice, so silent she almost missed it. It was broken and almost hopeless and Addison's heart broke at the sound. Her cousin was the strongest person she knew, and seeing him so defenseless made her feel even worse.

Bucky and Kitty walked her to the door. Bucky helped her into her coat and Kitty made sure she had walked down the driveway before closing the door.

Addison sighed, slightly defeated, and shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked back home. She was surprised to feel something else, along with her house keys and phone. She pulled on the ring and found Bucky's key ring in her hands.

His car keys, keys to the gym, and his house keys were all on it. He must have slipped it in while he had her coat. She didn't know why, but maybe he was hinting at a possible way for her to help him.

For now though, she went home, where Zed and Eliza and Zach and all of his friends were waiting.

* * *

Alonzo had kept Zach close. When Addison came back from checking on Bucky, her tenseness was obvious and Alonzo has wrapped his arms around his friend.

"What happened?" Zed asked, moving toward his girlfriend.

"Aunt Kitty is such a bitch," Addison grumbled. Then, to the crowd that was waiting on her, she said, "I forced my way in and I talked with Bucky. He looks…he looks _so_ bad."

Zach's breath hitched in his throat and Zephyr put a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder.

"But, he does miss you, Zach." Addison said. "He understood who I was referring too. I may have told him that you were gonna beat up Tracey too, but he didn't seem upset. He was more upset because Tracey was the cause of this."

Zach knew he would regret asking, but went ahead and asked her, "H-how bad is he?"

"I don't think they're feeding him right," Addison said. "They always complain about him being fat. And he seemed like he was in a lot of pain."

Zach gave a sad pout. "We have to get him out of there. We _have_ to! I can't just sit here, not doing anything!"

"Addison says they have cameras and an alarm," Roz reminded him.

"Bucky gave me his keys," Addison pointed out. "So we have a way in. I just don't know what good they will do."

The room was silent for a moment. Then, Eliza said, "I think I have an idea."


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky's parents had gone to Addison's house for dinner. They came home close to midnight drunk off of wine. Bucky pretender to be asleep in his room so they could ignore him and they went right to bed.

It was hard to fall asleep with every muscle aching and his stomach rumbling, craving actual food versus what he was being fed. Bucky hadn't been sleeping properly since the night Zach had crawled out of his window.

Bucky stated out his locker window as the time droned on. Not only had his parents put a lock on it, they wired a camera to point at it to keep eyes on him. There was no escaping.

He was getting close to the point of no return, where he would rather be dead than face this torture.

Bucky wasn't sure how long it had been since his parents came home, but he tensed up at the sound of his door being opened. Oddly enough, it sounded like whoever was opening it was trying to keep quiet. It had to be his mother, considering his dad didn't care about being silent at all.

Bucky stayed facing the window, hoping she would leave without bothering him. He didn't hear any footsteps but felt a hand on his shoulder—it was small and soft and definitely didn't belong to either of his parents.

Bucky turned as quickly as he could and squinted in the dark. Addison's white hair was obvious in the moonlight coming through the window and Bucky relaxed.

"Get up," she whispered. "We're leaving. Do you need anything?"

Bucky shook his head. Addison backed up and Bucky carefully sat up. Addison went to his drawers and grabbed as much clothes as she could, stuffing them in a backpack then slinging it over her shoulder. Bucky managed to pull on some sneakers before following Addison out of his room.

His mind was racing with questions but he knew that there was probably no time. The front door was opened and they walked through it. Addison closed it and locked the door with Bucky's keys, then lead the way from the porch to the driveway.

They walked down the sidewalk a few steps until Missy's car could be spotted. They got closer and Bucky noticed a few people standing around the car. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and Bucky froze when he saw him.

It felt like his heart stopped. His mind went blank and he couldn't move. He'd spent weeks fantasizing about seeing Zach again but he thought it was a lost cause, that he would never see him again. And there he was, a few feet away, watching him.

Bucky couldn't move, afraid that her go and reach out and it would all be fake or a fantasy. That Zach would fade away and he'd wake up in his nightmare all over again.

Addison said something but her voice sounded like it was trying to travel through water. Bucky noticed the shift at the car and saw Zach moving toward them.

Real or fake, he needed to find out for himself. His legs were already moving, first walking, then running. The two guys slammed into each other, Zach caging Bucky in and holding him tight.

Soon Bucky realized he was shaking, crying against Zach who still held him tight and cried with him. He held tightly onto Zach's shirt, needing to feel him to know he was real, to know he was there.

All too soon, Zed's voice broke through with him saying, "You guys can do all of this in the car, we gotta get out of here."

Bucky didn't want to let go and Zach just walked them to the car. He only pulled away to let Bucky get inside, then climbed in after him. He pulled Bucky back ageists him and closed the door.

Bucky almost didn't notice Eliza sitting on the other side of the back seat. He let himself melt into Zach, feeling more at home and cared for than he had felt in his entire life.

Soon they were back at Addison's house. Addison was the only on the get out of the car, though. "Your parents will come here first thing tomorrow," Addison said, despite Bucky never asking. "You get to stay with Zach all night."

"I'll see you soon, Addy," Zed said as he rolled up the window.

They drove off to Zombietown. Zed dropped Eliza off, then Zach and Bucky before heading back to Addison's house. Zach walked Bucky up the steps and unlocked the door. His parents were waiting in the kitchen but Zach walked the two of them to the stairs.

"We're gonna go to bed," Zach said a little tiredly.

His parents said something that Bucky didn't hear and they went upstairs and into Zach's room. Zach closed his door and walked Bucky to the bed, sitting down with him.

He gave him to most sincerely concerned look and asked, "A-are you okay? Do you need anything?"

It took a little for Bucky to find his voice before he said, "I don't know."

"You look tired," Zach pointed out. "But also like you haven't been eating. Have you been eating?"

Bucky gave a slight shake of his head. Before Zach could ask anything else, Bucky whispered, "I just want you to hold me right now."

Zach nodded and wrapped his arms around Bucky, who sighed and melted into him. Bucky couldn't find it in him to do anything but revel in the feeling of Zach all around him. He couldn't figure out how to feel and settled on sucking the feeling in while he could, afraid that he might wake up from the dream.

Zach had managed to coax Bucky into laying down. He kept one arm around Bucky and used the other to pull his blanket up over them. Bucky didn't want to fall asleep—he was afraid that he'd wake up and everything had been a dream. But he was physically and mentally exhausted and was sleeping before he knew it.

Some time later he woke up, still in Zach's arms, and sighed contently. He hadn't dreamt for the first time in weeks but knew Zach being there was a blessing.

It didn't take long to realize Zach was already awake, drawing figures and shapes on Bucky's covered back. Bucky made a noise to signal that he was up too, though he didn't really want to move.

"Breakfast?" Zach asked quietly. "When's the last time you ate?"

Bucky shrugged, mostly because he had no idea how long he'd been trapped in his house but also because he couldn't think back to the last time he had a proper meal.

"I also have to explain to my parents," Zach added. "Come on. Do you plan on going to school today."

Bucky made a face at that. "God, no," he murmured, his voice muffled by Zach's chest.

It took a few minutes, but they got it of bed. Bucky held onto Zach as they went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought he was being too clingy. Zach didn't seem to mind and sat down on a bench at the kitchen table.

Zach's mom put plates full of food in front of them and got two more for herself and her husband. Zach's dad came from the stairs and sat down across from them. He looked around the same age as Bucky's dad and he shifted closer to Zach for protection.

Zach's mom sat down and looked between her son and his boyfriend. "So, you two are dating."

It wasn't necessarily a question but Zach treated it as such. "Yes Mom," he said. "It's cool if he stays here for a while, right?"

"Of course," Mrs. Fairmourn agreed easily.

"Are you going to school today?" Mr. Fairmourn asked.

Zach looked at Bucky, who's shrugged. "I-I haven't gone to school in…I don't know what day it is."

Zach's parents have each other a concerned look. "It's January twenty-ninth," Mrs. Fairmourn said.

"A little more than a week," Zach added.

"Oh."

"Eat something," Zach instructed him. "You don't have to go to school."

"Will you stay with me?"

Zach looked at his parents hopefully. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation before turning their attention back to Zach. "Yes, but just for today," his mom said.

"Okay," Zach said with a pleased smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, What was Eliza's plan? It was never elaborated on and doesn't fit in with the chapters because we're almost at the end. So I'll just tell you the plan.
> 
> Eliza hacked the security system to loop a camera feed so Addison could go inside. It was pretty simple. Just not really relevant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my girl Grace (on fanfiction.net). She always always reviews literally every story and has requested an update a little early so here's chapter fifteen! Um, chapter 16 will come out on Wednesday still. Chapter seventeen will be on Saturday. And then that's the last chapter.

The rest of breakfast was a silent affair. Bucky ate slowly, the lingering fear of being punished for eating too much gnawing in the back of his head. Zach's parents left a few minutes later.

Even after he finished eating, Zach stayed and waited for Bucky to finish. It took close to an hour and Zach wasn't sure if it was because of his declining appetite or the fact that Zombie food was bland.

Addison sent Zach a text saying she'd stop by after school, and Alonzo texted to check up on him. He wasn't in on Addison's scheme to break Bucky out (Addison had said that the less people who know, the better). When he found out that Zach wasn't going to school, Alonzo said he would go over after school ended with Zephyr and Roz to make sure he was okay.

After they finished in the kitchen, they went back up to Zach's room. "How are you?" Zach asked.

"I—Better, I think," Bucky said. "Thank you. For staying with me, I mean."

"You don't have to thank me," Zach stated. "I couldn't leave you here."

"I…I'm not saying it just for that. You could have just…you could have done your thing."

Zach furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?"

"Just moved on, gone after the next person. You said yourself that's what you do. You're Zach, you flirt with everyone."

"No!" Zach exclaimed, shaking his head quickly. "You're my boyfriend. You're the only person I want to be with."

Bucky frowned but said nothing. Zach took his face in his hands and lifted his head to look him in the eyes. "Listen, Bucky. Whatever happened in there really fucked you up. You aren't acting like yourself. I don't care what they said to you, because all that matters is that I love you. And you love you. You're perfect."

For the first time since being reunited, they kissed. It was soft or gentle or caring. They both put everything they had into the kiss. The world melted away and it was just them. They kissed like they were afraid of letting go, like it was a fight for their lives.

Bucky snaked a hand into Zach's hair, pulling him closer. He let his other hand wander down, enough to make Zach jump. Zach put a hand on Bucky's chest and pushed him back. Bucky whined in protest but Zach kept a distance between the two of them.

"Bucky," he said, quiet and slow. "I-I can't do this to you."

Bucky's expression dropped, but Zach wasn't fazed. "This isn't right. This isn't consent."

"But…"

"Bucky, a lot has happened in the past few days. This is you reacting. It's not consent, even if you think it is."

Bucky swallowed but nodded. "Okay."

Zach let out a breath. "Okay?"

"I-Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Zach said.

Bucky flinched a little. "I'm sorry."

Zach frowned. He reached out for his boyfriend but Bucky laid back against the bed, throwing an arm over his face. His shirt rolled up and Zach caught a glimpse of several different colored bruises. The stretched further in both directions, under the gems of his clothes, and Zach felt a flare of anger surge through him.

He'd been doing his best to rationalize Bucky's parents and their actions, enough to keep himself from going there and beating them up. He couldn't see the full extent, but it was infuriating as is.

"Zach," Bucky said, his voice muffled by his arm. "Cuddle me, please."

They definitely needed to talk, but it could wait until Bucky was doing better. For the time being, Zach just laid down and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close as he fell asleep again. Zach watched Bucky as he slept until he managed to doze off.

* * *

The rest of the day was slow and lazy. They mostly sat around, eating little snacks with a movie channel on in the background. Bucky spent most of the day curled against Zach. He just wanted to be held, not wanting to be separated from Zach for any longer.

Three o'clock came faster than either of them realized. Addison and Zed had gotten to Zach's house before anyone else. Zach was pretty sure that Addison had run and Zed had chased her, judging by how out of breath they both were.

Bucky was standing behind Zach when he opened the door and Addison spotted her cousin, pushing past Zach and throwing her arms around Bucky.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt? Have you eaten?" Addison turned to Zach and asked, "Have you been feeding him? Has he been sleeping?"

"Addy, I'm okay," Bucky said.

Zach stepped to the side to let Zed wall in, then closed the door. "We aren't staying long," Zed said.

Addison nodded in agreement. "Aunt Kitty and Uncle Dylan are waiting for me because I refused to talk to them this morning and I need to keep them from calling the police. I've been doing research all day, so don't worry. You'll be safe here, Bucky."

Bucky smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"I'll see you later? Maybe today or tomorrow. Depends on if I spend the night in a holding cell. Might end up fighting a bitch."

Zed just rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Bucky said.

The cousins hugged once more before Addison moved to Zach. She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "Take care of him, okay? You're doing great already."

Zach nodded and Addison gave him a hug. "See you later," Zed said as they left.

Zach closed the door and turned back to Bucky, seeing him looking way more alleviated than before. "You good?" Zach asked.

"Amazing."

Zach smiled and wrapped him in a hug. He then switched to a casual arm around Bucky, walking into the living room. They sat on the couch and Zach reached onto the coffee table and pulled up an envelope.

"Addison got the pictures from Tracey's phone," Zach said. "They're really cute, if you wanna see."

"Do I wanna see the pictures that ruined my life?"

"They're the only pictures of us together that exist," Zach offered. "I…I looked at them everyday. I missed you so much."

Bucky softened up. "Are they that good?"

Zach nodded and opened the envelope. There were a total of six pictures—Zach had hung up two in his locker which left his home stash down to four. The two in his locker consisted of Bucky holding Zach's face close and another of them kiss. Of the four he currently had, one had Bucky holding Zach's face (he had been scolding Zach). Two were right after the scolding, where they were kissing.

The other three were of them cuddling in the bed. They were all from different times of the day. One was even of them sleeping and snuggling together.

Bucky shifted closer to his boyfriend. "We weren't very sneaky, were we?"

Zach laughed a little. "No we were not. How could I not show you affection? You're amazing."

Bucky smiled, then hesitated for a moment before asking, "Why are you even attracted to me? I'm a mess."

"You're _my_ mess," Zach teased. "But you're honestly so cute. You've got this little dimple and it's so adorable. And, despite popular belief, you're really sweet and caring. In your own way."

"But…but you flirt with everyone. You wanna date everyone. Why am I the difference?"

Zach frowned a little at his boyfriend. He never thought he'd say Bucky is doubtful of himself. Bucky was the cockiest, most confident person Zach knew. And now he didn't even believe he was worth loving.

Zach reached out and held Bucky's jaw, tilting his head up toward him. "You're the difference because you're _you_ ," Zach stated. "You didn't reject me."

"I did reject you."

"That's unimportant," Zach said. "You're my boyfriend. Better yet, you're Bucky. You're a cheer rockstar, who's gonna go pro. And I'll be cheering for you wherever you go, from wherever I am."

Bucky swallowed. "I am so in love with you, Zachary Fairmourn."


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky went to school the next day. He had to carry his books around for the lack of a book bag and kept close to Zach's side all day. People gave them weird looks but both Zacky and Bucky didn't care anymore.

Bucky was a senior and Zach was a sophomore so they didn't have any classes together. Zach still managed to meet Bucky outside of every one of his classes and walk with him to his next class.

Bucky moved his seat in most of his classes to stay as far away from any of the Aceys as possible. He ignored them when they tried to talk to him. He couldn't even think about talking to them at that point, too filled with rage to keep a civil conversation.

At lunch, he alternated between sitting with Zach and his friends and Addison and her friends. He didn't even have to interact with any of the Aceys until the end of the school day, when they cornered him and Zach at his locker.

"Where have you been?" Lacey asked.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Tracey asked.

"You guys are dicks," Bucky stated. His tone was dry and bored because he didn't care enough to hate them anymore. They just deserved an explanation. Despite his tone, they still flinched in surprise and hurt.

"You sent pictures of me and my boyfriend to my mom because you knew she was homophobic. I was locked in my house for weeks without much food, forced to lose obscene amounts of weight, because you _thought_ you knew what was best for me. Don't bother talking to me. You nearly ruined my life, so I hope you're happy."

They all just gaped at him at a loss for words. Bucky gave them another second to stare in shock before turning away. Zach stayed by his side as they walked through the hallway.

"I kind of thought you would've given them a chance."

"They don't deserve my friendship," Bucky stated. "I'm done wasting time on people who don't deserve it."

They rounded the corner and nearly walked into Principal Lee. "Oh! Bucky, I was just looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you have some…visitors," she said vaguely. "A few folks from the University of Kentucky want to talk with you."

Bucky squeaked, trying his best to keep his calm. "The University of Kentucky?" he asked in a small voice. "They wanna meet with me?"

"Yes. They've been trying to contact you through your parents but just went through us instead. Come on."

Principal Lee turned back into her office, holding the door for Bucky. Bucky turned to Zach with a wild expressions. "How do I look?"

"Amazing, as always," Zach said instinctively. "What's the University of Kentucky?"

"I'll tell you later. I don't wanna keep them waiting!" Bucky said excitedly, before rushing into the office.

The door closed and Zach turned and sighed. He leaned against the wall to wait for Bucky to finish his meeting (as if he would leave him there alone). Waiting against the walls turned into sitting on the floor. Thirty minutes had gone by and Zach was sick of waiting.

He saw Addison and Zed making their way down the hall and waited until they got close before falling their attention. "Hey, what's up?" Addison asked. "Where's Bucky? You guys have been pretty much inseparable."

"He's meeting with the University of Kentucky," Zach said.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"I didn't know Bucky wanted to go to Kentucky," Zach stated.

"It's the number two school for cheer in the country," Addison explained. "It's been at the top of his college list since he was eleven and went and saw them perform. I hope he gets an offer."

"He wants to go to Kentucky? Aren't there good schools here, in New Hampshire?"

"That's a question you should ask Bucky," Addison said. "By the way, Kitty and Dylan are getting a divorce."

"What?"

Addison nodded. "They've been cheating on each other for _years_ , believe it or not. And literally stayed together to keep their perfect family in tact." Addison shrugged. "Heard they're leaving Seabrook too."

"That's kind of insane."

Addison nodded in agreement. "They deserve worse," she said. "But…if Bucky's happy then I'll let it slide. For now. Swing by my house later. My parents wanna make sure Bucky is actually okay before they leave this alone."

Zach nodded, waving goodbye as they left. Ten more minutes went by before Bucky exited the office, looking more ecstatic and flustered than he'd ever been. Zach stood up and Bucky looked up at him in wonder.

"I got an offer," he breathed out. "A full ride. To the school of my dreams."

"Really?"

"I've got the paperwork in my bag. I need to fill it out and fax it to them and then I'm a Wildcat!"

Zach grinned and pulled him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Bucky pulled away and looped their arms together. "Let's go home. I need to fill this shit out. Maybe I can get Addison to get all my paperwork."

Zach nodded along as Bucky kept rambling. He was happy for him, that much was true. But it had slipped his mind that Bucky would be going to college in the fall. And now he was going to a college nearly a thousand miles away.

It was a problem for later.

* * *

Later came five months later. Bucky had to be at the University of Kentucky of summer training in June. They already had a dorm room waiting for him and he had sent his belongings ahead of schedule.

The two of them had been avoiding the day Bucky had to leave for months. His departure date came sooner than either of them would have liked, and Zach found himself with Bucky at the airport, waiting for Bucky's flight to Kentucky.

"So this is it? You're off to college now." Zach said a little awkwardly.

"Yeah." Bucky said. "Do we…are we breaking up?"

"I-I guess? I dunno what to do." Zach admitted. "I don't wanna let you go. But college is a time for you to have fun. Meet new people and shit."

"So this is goodbye?"

Zach nodded slowly. "It's not like I could follow you. I'm not allowed to leave Seabrook."

"I'm gonna miss you. This— _we_ —were good."

Zach nodded in agreement. He leaned forward and kissed Bucky, long and slow. He didn't want to let go or pull away. He just wanted to stay with Bucky forever, no college and no real world.

All too soon; Bucky pulled away and held his hand. "Will you come back?" Zach asked hopefully.

"There's nothing left for me here." Bucky said. Zach's expression fell but he did his best to keep a neutral look. "Addison will graduate in two years. My parents have disowned me and I can't live off of my aunt and uncle forever."

"What about me?"

"I do love you," Bucky said. "You shouldn't wait for me though. Enjoy the rest of your years in high school. And, if this was meant to be, then we'll know."

Zach sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

" _Now boarding Flight 322 to Lexington, Kentucky_."

"That's me," Bucky said.

He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and gave Zach one last kiss to the cheek. "Goodbye."

* * *

The first place Zach went was Alonzo's house. He wasn't even certain if Alonzo would be there, he just hoped he was. He really needed to see his best friend at a time like this.

Luckily, Alonzo _and_ Zephyr were there. They seemed to have been relaxing when Alonzo opened the door for Zach.

Alonzo immediately noticed his friend's expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Bucky left," Zach stated. "We-we broke up."

Alonzo pulled Zach back into the house and into his arms. Zach couldn't even bring himself to crying. He let his friend hold him though, standing there while Alonzo said comforting words.

Zephyr came from the living room and asked, "What's up?"

"Bucky went off to college," Alonzo explained sadly.

"Could we just play music? I really need it right now."

The three of them stopped by Roz's house, then went to the Power Plant. They moved wordlessly, setting up their instruments and tuning up.

"Any requests?" Alonzo asked, looking at Zach.

After a quiet minute, Zach answered with, " _Me With No You_."

"You wanna sing?" Alonzo offered.

Zach nodded, then Zephyr started off the guitar notes.

" _I'm not lost I just haven't found everything I need_  
I'm not torn I'm just getting it together  
I'm not broken don't ya mind the pieces of me  
You see scattered on the ground  
I swear, I'll turn this thing around  
I'm not home but I'm sitting here in my room  
I'm photograph in need of a zoom  
I feel far away I can't make out the face  
It's all blurred since you went away  
When you took your keys out you took a little piece of me

 _I'm a circle incomplete_  
I'm a heart that barely beats  
All the memories stay forever like tattoos  
I'm a star without a sky  
I'm hello with no goodbye  
I'm the the dreams we had that never will come true  
That's me with no you

 _I'm a mark, I'm a martyr, I'm a victim, I'm a jerk_  
I'm an engine that just doesn't seem to start  
I'm a kingdom with no king, I'm a king without a crown  
So I fall down on my knees and I pray nobody sees  
You got my attention, now please come back to me  
(Come back to me)

 _I'm a circle incomplete_  
I'm a heart that barely beats  
All the memories stay forever like tattoos  
I'm a star without a sky  
I'm hello with no goodbye  
I'm the the dreams we had that never will come true  
That's me with no you

 _Can't find the words to fit the melody_  
But I swear that I could sing it - when you were here with me  
I'm all over the place, on a scale of 1 to 10  
I'm a C (that's me)

_I'm not lost I just haven't found everything I need  
I'm not torn I'm just getting it together_

_I'm a circle incomplete_  
I'm a heart that barely beats  
All the memories stay forever like tattoos  
I'm a star without a sky  
I'm hello with no goodbye  
I'm the the dreams we had that never will come true  
That's me with no y—"

Zach couldn't even finish the song. His voice cracked part wary through and he choked back a sob. Zach pulled the strap of his bass over his head and chucked the instrument with a cry of frustration.

"Zach!"

Zach turned to his friends, his eyes growing red and watery. "It's not fair!"

His friends softened and moved to him, surrounding him in a hug. "Zach," Alonzo said gently.

Zach just let his head fall and the tears roll down his checks. "It's not fair," he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! The next one is just an epilogue, of sorts.


	17. Epilogue

Move in for the summer semester went as it always did. Bucky roomed with a returning cheerleader in his fifth year, a fourth year dancer, and one freshman. Well, the freshman wasn't a cheerleader. They liked to mix similar teams together in the dorms, so the cheer team and the dance team shared dorms.

"Welcome back, Bucky," the cheerleader, Kyle, greeted. "Where ya been?"

"I had to help my baby cousin move in," Bucky explained. "Little freshman."

"You mean your _hot_ baby cousin?"

Bucky glared at his friend. "My baby cousin who had a boyfriend. He's upstairs, with the football team."

"Oh shit," Kyle said with a laugh. "Just pointing out the obvious. When do I get to meet your baby cousin?"

"Hopefully never."

Kyle laugher more and Bucky moved around him, heading to the dorm room on the left. "This is mine, right?"

"Yup. You get the room with the newbie."

"Of course I do," Bucky grumbled. "Who is it? The guy on the papers switched at the last minute to go to California."

"Some dude from Seabrook," Kyle said with a shrug. "Says you guys went to high school together. _He_ asked to room with you."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup."

Bucky grabbed his suitcases and went into the room. There were a few boxes and suitcases in their room, but Bucky's eyes were drawn to the Zombie struggling to fit a sheet on the twin bed in the corner.

It had been two whole years since Bucky had last seen him. He never went back to Seabrook; Addison and her parents made the time to visit him in Kentucky and Bucky didn't want to risk ever having to see his parents again (even though they had gotten a divorce and high tailed it out of Seabrook to avoid the embarrassment).

Bucky made a noise of surprise; Zach turned and smiled and Bucky felt his heart melt. It had been two years, Bucky had dated here and there, but there was no one like Zach.

"Hey," Zach greeted. "Long time no see."

Bucky felt hundreds of emotions at once. He wanted to scream and cry and hug him and punch him and punch _Addison_ but also jump around and scream more. And throw up. He felt like he might vomit.

Instead he just gaped like a fish and watched Zach move from the bed and toward Bucky. He stood with a foot between the two of them, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Surprised?" Zach asked. "I wasn't supposed to come here. The stupid Zombie Patrol wouldn't let more than twenty of us leave the state, but then Zeke decided to go to school in New Hampshire and a sport opened up so—"

Bucky after on impulse and grabbed Zach's shirt collar, pulling him in for a hard kiss. Zach was surprised for a second, then held Bucky by his hair, moving his mouth against his.

From the living room came a muttered, "What the hell?"

Bucky pulled away, breathing hard. "I—sorry. I shouldn't have done that. What if you hate me now or you're in a relationship? Sorry."

A slow smile spread across Zach's face. "Of course: I am definitely dating someone, especially after begging the form people or whoever is in charge to be in your room and convincing your other roommates to let me share with you. And hoping and praying that you wouldn't freak out when you found me in here."

"Not freaking out. I think."

Zach let out a breathy laugh. "What are you thinking?"

"All the ways I wanna hurt you and Addison and _you_. I would've looked nice if I had known I'd be seeing you today."

"You always look good," Zach pointed out.

"I hate you so fucking much," Bucky muttered, then kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! The Zacky Fic is officially over now! Thank you for joining me on this wild ride, it's been lit. This was a lot of fun to write. I need to write way more Zacky now, it's becoming a problem.
> 
> A special thanks to CallMeLy (unusual-ly on tumblr) who has allowed me to use her BG Zombies I'm so many fics. Check her out everywhere. You can find more of Zach and anyone mentioned in her story called Limelight. If you wanna read something angsty with the bg Zombies you could also read her story called Tattooed Mistakes (Are Gonna Fade Over Time). It's super angsty.
> 
> If you wanna know more about Zach, check him out on unusual-ly's tumblr at the BG Zombie Masterpost. .com(slash)post(slash)177460735780(slash)bg-zombies-masterpost-absolutely-everything
> 
> Also, Zacky is started to make an appearance in my favorite story, the main zombies timeline (for me). The most recent chapter of Always Had a Feeling has the beginning of Zacky (chapter 26) so check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love you all! Until next time!


End file.
